Plantilla:RdDatosA
} |ABACOFATAL = Ábaco FatalFatal Abacuscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ABAKI = AbakiAbakimonstruo de efectofuegodemonio417001100 |ABANICODERAFAGA = Abanico de RáfagaGust Fancarta mágicamágicade equipo |ABANICOGOBLIN = Abanico GoblinGoblin Fancarta de trampatrampacontinua |ABAREUSHIONI = Abare UshioniAbare Ushionimonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia412001200 |ABEGUJANATURIA = Abeguja NaturiaNaturia Horneedlemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto41800100 |ABEJABLINDADA = Abeja BlindadaArmored Beemonstruo de efectovientoinsecto416001200 |ABEJADECUERDA = Abeja de CuerdaWind-Up Honeybeemonstruo de efectotierrainsecto1100300 |ABISDESDEÑO = Abis-desdeñoAbyss-scorncarta de trampatrampanormal |ABISESCAMASDECETUS = Abis-escamas de CetusAbyss-scale of Cetuscarta mágicamágicade equipo |ABISESCAMASDELMIZUCHI = Abis-escamas del MizuchiAbyss-scale of the Mizuchicarta mágicamágicade equipo |ABISFERA = Abis-feraAbyss-spherecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ABISMOGISHKI = Abismo GishkiGishki Abyssmonstruo de efectoaguapez2800500 |ABISMORELUCIENTE = Abismo RelucienteShining Abyssmonstruo normalluzhada416001800 |ABISMOSILENCIOSO = Abismo SilenciosoSilent Abyssmonstruo de efectoaguareptil720001500 |ABISRAGINE = Abis-rágineAbyss-stromcarta de trampatrampanormal |ABISRASCA = Abis-rascaAbyss-squallcarta de trampatrampanormal |ABRUMAR = AbrumarOverwhelmcarta de trampatrampanormal |ABSOLUTECRUSADER = Cruzado AbsolutoAbsolute Crusadermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero418001200 |ABSOLUTEEND = Fin AbsolutoAbsolute Endcarta de trampatrampanormal |ABSORBEDORELEMENTAL = Absorbedor ElementalElemental Absorbercarta de trampatrampacontinua |ABSORBERFUSION = Absorber FusiónAbsorb Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |ABSORBFUSION = Absorber FusiónAbsorb Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |ABSORBIENDOLALUZ = Absorbiendo la LuzLeeching the Lightcarta mágicamágicanormal |ABSORBINGJAR = Jarra AbsorbedoraAbsorbing Jarmonstruo de efectotierraroca3600500 |ABSORBINGKIDFROMTHESKY = Niño Absorbente del CieloAbsorbing Kid from the Skymonstruo de efectoluzhada413001000 |ABSORCIONDEHECHIZO = Absorción de HechizoSpell Absorptioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |ABSORCIONDELALMA = Absorción del AlmaSoul Absorptioncarta mágicamágicacontinua |ABUNDANCIADELCRISTAL = Abundancia del CristalCrystal Abundancecarta mágicamágicanormal |ABYSSALDESIGNATOR = Designador del AbismoAbyssal Designatorcarta mágicamágicanormal |ABYSSALKINGSHARK = Rey Tiburón del AbismoAbyssal Kingsharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez41700500 |ABYSSDWELLER = Morador del AbismoAbyss Dwellermonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina417001400 |ABYSSFLOWER = Flor de AbismoAbyss Flowermonstruo normaltierraplanta2750400 |ABYSSSCALEOFCETUS = Abis-escamas de CetusAbyss-scale of Cetuscarta mágicamágicade equipo |ABYSSSCALEOFTHEKRAKEN = Armadura de AbiescamasAbyss-scale of the Krakencarta mágicamágicade equipo |ABYSSSCALEOFTHEMIZUCHI = Abis-escamas del MizuchiAbyss-scale of the Mizuchicarta mágicamágicade equipo |ABYSSSCORN = Abis-desdeñoAbyss-scorncarta de trampatrampanormal |ABYSSSOLDIER = Soldado del AbismoAbyss Soldiermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua418001300 |ABYSSSPHERE = Abis-feraAbyss-spherecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ABYSSSQUALL = Abis-rascaAbyss-squallcarta de trampatrampanormal |ABYSSSTROM = Abis-rágineAbyss-stromcarta de trampatrampanormal |ABYSSWARRIOR = Guerrero del AbismoAbyss Warriormonstruo de efectoaguaaqua418001300 |ACANTILADONATURIA = Acantilado NaturiaNaturia Cliffmonstruo de efectotierraroca415001000 |ACAROMARIONETA = Ácaro MarionetaMarionette Mitemonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto310001000 |ACATOFILLOMEN = Un Gato de Mal AgüeroA Cat of Ill Omenmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia2500300 |ACCELSYNCHRON = Sincrón AceleradoAccel Synchronmonstruo de sincronía cantanteoscuridadmáquina55002100 |ACCELLIGHT = AceleluzAccellightcarta mágicamágicanormal |ACCUMULATEDFORTUNE = Fortuna AcumuladaAccumulated Fortunecarta de trampatrampanormal |ACECHADORDECRANEO = Acechador de CráneoSkull Stalkermonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero3900800 |ACELELUZ = AceleluzAccellightcarta mágicamágicanormal |ACELERACIONDELNUCLEO = Aceleración del NúcleoCore Overclockcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ACELERACIONDESOBRELIMITE = Aceleración de SobrelímiteLimitover Drivecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ACELERADORDELLAMA = Acelerador de LlamaBlaze Acceleratorcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ACELERADORDELLAMATRIPLE = Acelerador de Llama TripleTri-Blaze Acceleratorcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ACELERADORMORFOTRONICO = Acelerador MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Acceleratorcarta mágicamágicanormal |ACELERADORRGENEX = Acelerador R-GenexR-Genex Acceleratormonstruo de efectovientomáquina415001900 |ACELLBREEDINGDEVICE = Aparato Criador de Células "A""A" Cell Breeding Devicecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ACELLINCUBATOR = Incubador de Celdas "A""A" Cell Incubatorcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ACELLSCATTERBURST = Ráfaga de Dispersión de Celda A"A" Cell Scatter Burstcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ACIDCRAWLER = Oruga ÁcidaAcid Crawlermonstruo normaltierrainsecto3900700 |ACIDICDOWNPOUR = Aguacero ÁcidoAcidic Downpourcarta mágicamágicade campo |ACIDRAIN = Lluvia ÁcidaAcid Raincarta mágicamágicanormal |ACIDTRAPHOLE = Agujero-Trampa de ÁcidoAcid Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |ACOPLADORDETRENES = Acoplador de TrenesTrain Connectioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |ACORNO = BellotoAcornomonstruo de efectotierraplanta1200400 |ACROBATMONKEY = Mono AcróbataAcrobat Monkeymonstruo normaltierramáquina310001800 |ACTIVARMODODEATAQUE = Activar Modo de AtaqueAssault Mode Activatecarta de trampatrampanormal |ACHACHAARCHER = Arquero AchachaAchacha Archermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero41200600 |ACHACHACHANBARA = Chanbara AchachaAchacha Chanbaramonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero31400400 |ADAPTADORDEENCENDIDO = Adaptador de EncendidoPower-Up Adaptercarta de trampatrampanormal |ADCHANGER = Cambiador A/DA/D Changermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero1100100 |ADEALWITHDARKRULER = Un Trato con el Señor OscuroA Deal with Dark Rulercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ADHESIONTRAPHOLE = Agujero Trampa AdhesivoAdhesion Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |ADHESIVEEXPLOSIVE = Explosivo AdhesivoAdhesive Explosivemonstruo de efectovientomáquina310001000 |ADIVINADORAAGUA = Adivinadora AguaFortune Lady Watermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros4?? |ADIVINADORAFUEGO = Adivinadora FuegoFortune Lady Firemonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros2?? |ADIVINADORALUZ = Adivinadora LuzFortune Lady Lightmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1?? |ADIVINADORAOSCURA = Adivinadora OscuraFortune Lady Darkmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros5?? |ADIVINADORATIERRA = Adivinadora TierraFortune Lady Earthmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros6?? |ADIVINADORAVIENTO = Adivinadora VientoFortune Lady Windmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros3?? |ADIVINADORGISHKI = Adivinador GishkiGishki Divinermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina31200800 |ADIVINADOROSCURO = Adivinador OscuroDark Divinermonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio420001000 |ADREUSCUIDADORDELARMAGEDON = Adreus, Cuidador del ArmagedónAdreus, Keeper of Armageddonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio526001700 |ADREUSKEEPEROFARMAGEDDON = Adreus, Cuidador del ArmagedónAdreus, Keeper of Armageddonmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio526001700 |ADVANCEDDARK = Oscuridad AvanzadaAdvanced Darkcarta mágicamágicade campo |ADVANCEDHERALDRYART = Arte Heráldico AvanzadoAdvanced Heraldry Artcarta mágicamágicanormal |ADVANCEDRAW = Robo AdelantadoAdvance Drawcarta mágicamágicanormal |ADVANCEDRITUALART = Arte Ritual AvanzadoAdvanced Ritual Artcarta mágicamágicade ritual |ADVANCEFORCE = Fuerza de AvanzadaAdvance Forcecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ADVANCEZONE = Zona AvanzadaAdvance Zonecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ADVERTENCIASOLEMNE = Advertencia SolemneSolemn Warningcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |AEGISOFGAIA = El Auspicio de GaiaAegis of Gaiacarta de trampatrampacontinua |AEGISOFTHEOCEANDRAGONLORD = Égida del Señor Dragón del OcéanoAegis of the Ocean Dragon Lordcarta de trampatrampanormal |AERIALRECHARGE = Recarga AéreaAerial Rechargecarta de trampatrampacontinua |AERONAVEPLATEADADELEONARDO = Aeronave Plateada de LeonardoLeonardo's Silver Skyshipmonstruo péndulo normalvientomáquina703000 |AERORCA = AerorcaAirorcamonstruo de efectovientoserpiente marina31400300 |AEROSOLERRADICADOR = Aerosol ErradicadorEradicating Aerosolcarta mágicamágicanormal |AETHERELDRAGONFORTALECEDOR = Aether, el Dragón FortalecedorAether, the Empowering Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón623001600 |AETHERTHEEMPOWERINGDRAGON = Aether, el Dragón FortalecedorAether, the Empowering Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón623001600 |AFEATHEROFTHEPHOENIX = Una Pluma del FénixA Feather of the Phoenixcarta mágicamágicanormal |AFEINTPLAN = Un Plan con EstratagemaA Feint Plancarta de trampatrampanormal |AFINACION = AfinaciónTuningcarta mágicamágicanormal |AFINACIONDELAONDALUMINICA = Afinación de la Onda LumínicaLightwave Tuningcarta mágicamágicanormal |AFINACIONPSIQUICA = Afinación PsíquicaPsychic Tuningcarta de trampatrampacontinua |AFINACIONURGENTE = Afinación UrgenteUrgent Tuningcarta de trampatrampanormal |AFINADOPARALABATALLA = Afinado para la BatallaBattle Tunedcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |AFTERTHESTORM = Después de la TormentaAfter the Stormcarta mágicamágicanormal |AFTERTHESTRUGGLE = Después de la BatallaAfter the Strugglecarta mágicamágicanormal |AGAINSTTHEWIND = Contra el VientoAgainst the Windcarta mágicamágicanormal |AGENTEXYZ = Agente XyzXyz Agentmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2900300 |AGGIBASHNNSYOMALEVOLENTE = Aggiba, Sh'nn S'yo MalevolenteAggiba, the Malevolent Sh'nn S'yomonstruo de efectoluzdemonio1030003000 |AGGIBATHEMALEVOLENTSHNNSYO = Aggiba, Sh'nn S'yo MalevolenteAggiba, the Malevolent Sh'nn S'yomonstruo de efectoluzdemonio1030003000 |AGIDO = AgidoAgidomonstruo de efectotierrahada415001300 |AGRESOROSCURO = Agresor OscuroDark Assailantmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi412001200 |AGRESORRELAMPAGUEANTE = Agresor RelampagueanteFlash Assailantmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio420002000 |AGUACEROACIDO = Aguacero ÁcidoAcidic Downpourcarta mágicamágicade campo |AGUAHELADA = Agua HeladaIce Watermonstruo normalaguaaqua31150900 |AGUIJONHORDADEACERO = Aguijón Horda de AceroSteelswarm Needlemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418500 |AGUILAALADA = Águila AladaWing Eaglemonstruo normalvientobestia alada518001500 |AGUILACASTIGADA = Águila CastigadaPunished Eaglemonstruo de fusiónvientobestia alada621001800 |AGUILASOBREVOLANDOLATIERRAABRASADORA = Águila Sobrevolando la Tierra AbrasadoraSoaring Eagle Above the Searing Landmonstruo cantantefuegobestia alada11000 |AGUJAASESINA = Aguja AsesinaKiller Needlemonstruo normalvientoinsecto412001000 |AGUJEROBLANCO = Agujero BlancoWhite Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJERODELSABLE = Agujero del SableSaber Holecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |AGUJERODIMENSIONAL = Agujero DimensionalDimensionholecarta mágicamágicanormal |AGUJEROOSCURO = Agujero OscuroDark Holecarta mágicamágicanormal |AGUJEROTAQUIONICODELCAOS = Agujero Taquiónico del CaosTachyon Chaos Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPA = Agujero TrampaTrap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPAADHESIVO = Agujero Trampa AdhesivoAdhesion Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPADD = Agujero Trampa D.D.D.D. Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPADEACIDO = Agujero-Trampa de ÁcidoAcid Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPADELCAOS = Agujero Trampa del CaosChaos Trap Holecarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |AGUJEROTRAMPADEVACIO = Agujero Trampa de VacíoVoid Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPAESPACIOTEMPORAL = Agujero Trampa EspaciotemporalSpace-Time Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPAGEMINIS = Agujero-Trampa GéminisGemini Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPAGIGANTE = Agujero Trampa GiganteGiant Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPAIMPROVISADO = Agujero Trampa ImprovisadoSneaky Trap Holecarta de trampatrampacontinua |AGUJEROTRAMPAOSCURO = Agujero-Trampa OscuroDark Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPAOSCUROPROFUNDO = Agujero Trampa Oscuro ProfundoDeep Dark Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPASINFONDO = Agujero Trampa Sin FondoBottomless Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AGUJEROTRAMPATRAICIONERO = Agujero Trampa TraicioneroTreacherous Trap Holecarta de trampatrampanormal |AHEROEMERGES = Un Héroe EmergeA Hero Emergescarta de trampatrampanormal |AHEROLIVES = Un Héroe ViveA Hero Livescarta mágicamágicanormal |AHORRADORDETOCINO = Ahorrador de TocinoBacon Savermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi2700600 |AIRARMORNINJA = Ninja de la Armadura de AireAir Armor Ninjamonstruo de efectovientoguerrero414001400 |AIREATER = Devorador de AireAir Eatermonstruo normalvientoinsecto621001600 |AIRKNIGHTPARSHATH = Caballero del Aire ParsathAirknight Parshathmonstruo de efectoluzhada519001400 |AIRORCA = AerorcaAirorcamonstruo de efectovientoserpiente marina31400300 |AITSU = AitsuAitsumonstruo normalfuegohada5100100 |AKAKIEISU = AkakieisuAkakieisumonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros31000800 |AKIHIRON = AkihironAkihironmonstruo normalaguaaqua517001400 |AKZELPUMA = Akz, el PumaAkz, the Pumermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia615001000 |AKZTHEPUMER = Akz, el PumaAkz, the Pumermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia615001000 |ALABARDADEGUERRADELASBESTIASGLADIADOR = Alabarda de Guerra de las Bestias GladiadorGladiator Beast's Battle Halberdcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ALADEGRIFO = Ala de GrifoGryphon Wingcarta de trampatrampanormal |ALADELAAURORA = Ala de la AuroraAurora Wingmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada412001600 |ALADRAGONEXPLOSIVO = Aladragón ExplosivoExploder Dragonwingmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón724001600 |ALAESCUDO = Ala EscudoShield Wingmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada20900 |ALAGRIS = Ala GrisGray Wingmonstruo de efectovientodragón31300700 |ALAMBRADADELCUBIL = Alambrada del CubilLair Wirecarta de trampatrampanormal |ALANEGRAABROLHOSELMEGATERREMOTO = Alanegra - Abrolhos, el MegaterremotoBlackwing - Abrolhos the Megaquakemonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada726001800 |ALANEGRAARMADO = Alanegra ArmadoBlackwing Armed Wingmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada623001000 |ALANEGRAAURORABOREAL = Alanegra - Aurora BorealBlackwing - Aurora the Northern Lightsmonstruo de efectoluzbestia alada10?0 |ALANEGRABOMBARDEO = Alanegra - BombardeoBlackwing - Bombardmentcarta de trampatrampanormal |ALANEGRABORALALANZA = Alanegra - Bora la LanzaBlackwing - Bora the Spearmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada41700800 |ALANEGRABOREASELAFILADO = Alanegra - Bóreas el AfiladoBlackwing - Boreas the Sharpmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada51300900 |ALANEGRABREEZEELCEFIRO = Alanegra - Breeze el CéfiroBlackwing - Breeze the Zephyrmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada31100300 |ALANEGRABRISOTEELVIENTODECOLA = Alanegra - Brisote el Viento de ColaBlackwing - Brisote the Tailwindmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada512001800 |ALANEGRACALIMALANEBLINA = Alanegra - Calima la NeblinaBlackwing - Calima the Hazemonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada46001800 |ALANEGRADAMASCUSLANOCHEPOLAR = Alanegra - Damascus la Noche PolarBlackwing - Damascus the Polar Nightmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada31300700 |ALANEGRAELPHINELCUERVO = Alanegra - Elphin el CuervoBlackwing - Elphin the Ravenmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada622001200 |ALANEGRAETESIANDELASDOSESPADAS = Alanegra - Etesian de las Dos EspadasBlackwing - Etesian of Two Swordsmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada34001600 |ALANEGRAFANELACADENADEACERO = Alanegra - Fane, la Cadena de AceroBlackwing - Fane the Steel Chainmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada2500800 |ALANEGRAGALEELREMOLINO = Alanegra - Gale el RemolinoBlackwing - Gale the Whirlwindmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada31300400 |ALANEGRAGHIBLIELVIENTOARDIENTE = Alanegra - Ghibli el Viento ArdienteBlackwing - Ghibli the Searing Windmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada301600 |ALANEGRAGLADIUSELSOLDEMEDIANOCHE = Alanegra - Gladius el Sol de MedianocheBlackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sunmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada38001500 |ALANEGRAGRAMLAESTRELLABRILLANTE = Alanegra - Gram la Estrella BrillanteBlackwing - Gram the Shining Starmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada522001500 |ALANEGRAGUSTELVIENTODECOLA = Alanegra - Gust el Viento de ColaBlackwing - Gust the Backblastmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada29001400 |ALANEGRAHILLENELTENGUDELVIENTO = Alanegra - Hillen el Tengu del VientoBlackwing - Hillen the Tengu-windmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada502300 |ALANEGRAHURRICANEELTORNADO = Alanegra - Hurricane el TornadoBlackwing - Hurricane the Tornadomonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada100 |ALANEGRAJETSTREAMELCIELOAZUL = Alanegra - Jetstream el Cielo AzulBlackwing - Jetstream the Blue Skymonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada1100800 |ALANEGRAJINENLASOMBRA = Alanegra - Jin en la SombraBlackwing - Jin the Rain Shadowmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada1600500 |ALANEGRAKALUTLASOMBRADELALUNA = Alanegra - Kalut la Sombra de la LunaBlackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadowmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada314001000 |ALANEGRAKOCHIELAMANECER = Alanegra - Kochi el AmanecerBlackwing - Kochi the Daybreakmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada47001500 |ALANEGRAKOGARASHIELTROTAMUNDOS = Alanegra - Kogarashi el TrotamundosBlackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderermonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada623001600 |ALANEGRAKRISELAMANECER = Alanegra - Kris el AmanecerBlackwing - Kris the Crack of Dawnmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada41900300 |ALANEGRAMISTRALELESCUDOPLATEADO = Alanegra - Mistral, el Escudo PlateadoBlackwing - Mistral the Silver Shieldmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada21001800 |ALANEGRAOROSHILABORRASCA = Alanegra - Oroshi la BorrascaBlackwing - Oroshi the Squallmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada1400600 |ALANEGRAREACCIONVIOLENTA = Alanegra - Reacción ViolentaBlackwing - Backlashcarta de trampatrampanormal |ALANEGRASHURALALLAMAAZUL = Alanegra - Shura la Llama AzulBlackwing - Shura the Blue Flamemonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada418001200 |ALANEGRASIROCCOELAMANECER = Alanegra - Sirocco el AmanecerBlackwing - Sirocco the Dawnmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada52000900 |ALANEGRASTEAMLACAPA = Alanegra - Steam la CapaBlackwing - Steam the Cloakedmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada38001200 |ALANEGRAVAYUELEMBLEMADELHONOR = Alanegra - Vayu, el Emblema del HonorBlackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honormonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada18000 |ALANEGRAVENTISCADELNORTELEJANO = Alanegra - Ventisca del Norte LejanoBlackwing - Blizzard the Far Northmonstruo cantanteoscuridadbestia alada213000 |ALANEGRAVIENTOPLATEADOELASCENDENTE = Alanegra - Vientoplateado el AscendenteBlackwing - Silverwind the Ascendantmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada828002000 |ALANEGRAZEPHYROSLAELITE = Alanegra - Zephyros la ÉliteBlackwing - Zephyros the Elitemonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada416001000 |ALAPLATEADA = Ala PlateadaSilver Wingcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ALASDELALLAMAPERVERSA = Alas de la Llama PerversaWings of Wicked Flamemonstruo normalfuegopiro2700600 |ALASTRASCENDENTES = Alas TrascendentesTranscendent Wingscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ALBVERDICHREYDEHADAS = Albverdich Rey de HadasFairy King Albverdichmonstruo xyztierraplanta423001400 |ALCANZADORDEGARRA = Alcanzador de GarraClaw Reachermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio31000800 |ALCHEMICMAGICIAN = Maga AlquímicaAlchemic Magicianmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001500 |ALCHEMISTOFBLACKSPELLS = Alquimista de Hechizos OscurosAlchemist of Black Spellsmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros412001800 |ALCHEMYCYCLE = Ciclo AlquímicoAlchemy Cyclecarta de trampatrampanormal |ALDEAAMAZONESS = Aldea AmazonessAmazoness Villagecarta mágicamágicade campo |ALECTORSOBERANODEPAJAROS = Alector, Soberano de PájarosAlector, Sovereign of Birdsmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada624002000 |ALECTORSOVEREIGNOFBIRDS = Alector, Soberano de PájarosAlector, Sovereign of Birdsmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada624002000 |ALEGENDARYOCEAN = Un Océano LegendarioA Legendary Oceancarta mágicamágicade campo |ALERGIAALPOLEN = Alergia al PolenPollinosiscarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ALESSADELACUARIO = Alessa del AcuarioAquarian Alessamonstruo géminisaguaaqua41500500 |ALEXANDRITEDRAGON = Dragón de AlexandritaAlexandrite Dragonmonstruo normalluzdragón42000100 |ALFANJENEOFLAMVELL = Alfanje Neo FlamvellNeo Flamvell Sabremonstruo de efectofuegopiro41500200 |ALFANOVAESTELAR = Alfa NovaestelarStellarnova Alphacarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ALFAVYLON = Alfa VylonVylon Alphamonstruo de sincroníaluzmáquina922001100 |ALFOMBRAROJA = Alfombra RojaRed Carpetcarta de trampatrampanormal |ALGAARDIENTE = Alga ArdienteBurning Algaemonstruo de efectofuegopiro35001500 |ALIADODELAJUSTICIAAPLASTADORDESCONOCIDO = Aliado de la Justicia, Aplastador DesconocidoAlly of Justice Unknown Crushermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina31200800 |ALIADODELAJUSTICIADESTRUCTORDELNUCLEO = Aliado de la Justicia Destructor del NúcleoAlly of Justice Core Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina31200200 |ALIADODELAJUSTICIAFRENOMARCHAATRAS = Aliado de la Justicia Freno Marcha AtrásAlly of Justice Reverse Breakmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina412001200 |ALIADODELAJUSTICIAMILBRAZOS = Aliado de la Justicia, Mil BrazosAlly of Justice Thousand Armsmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina417000 |ALIADOGENEXAPLASTADOR = Aliado Genex AplastadorGenex Ally Crushermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina410002000 |ALIADOGENEXAXEL = Aliado Genex AxelGenex Ally Axelmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina826002000 |ALIADOGENEXBATERIA = Aliado Genex BateríaGenex Ally Powercellmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina417000 |ALIADOGENEXCAMBIADOR = Aliado Genex CambiadorGenex Ally Changermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina312001800 |ALIADOGENEXDURADARK = Aliado Genex DuradarkGenex Ally Duradarkmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41800200 |ALIADOGENEXHOMBREPAJARO = Aliado Genex HombrepájaroGenex Ally Birdmanmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina31400400 |ALIADOGENEXQUIMICO = Aliado Genex QuímicoGenex Ally Chemistrermonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina2200500 |ALIADOGENEXRELEVADOR = Aliado Genex RelevadorGenex Ally Relievermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina522001000 |ALIADOGENEXREMOTO = Aliado Genex RemotoGenex Ally Remotemonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina35001800 |ALIADOGENEXSIRELLAMA = Aliado Genex SirellamaGenex Ally Bellflamemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina417001000 |ALIADOGENEXSOLIDO = Aliado Genex SólidoGenex Ally Solidmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina25001200 |ALIADOGENEXTRIBRAZO = Aliado Genex TribrazoGenex Ally Triarmmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina624001600 |ALIADOGENEXTRIFUERZA = Aliado Genex TrifuerzaGenex Ally Triforcemonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina725002100 |ALIADOGENEXVOLCAÑON = Aliado Genex VolcañónGenex Ally Volcannonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41700600 |ALIANZADELINFIERNO = Alianza del InfiernoChthonian Alliancecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ALICHMALEBRANCHEDELABISMOARDIENTE = Alich, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteAlich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio312000 |ALICHMALEBRANCHEOFTHEBURNINGABYSS = Alich, Malebranche del Abismo ArdienteAlich, Malebranche of the Burning Abyssmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio312000 |ALIENAMMONITE = Amonita AlienígenaAlien Ammonitemonstruo cantanteluzreptil1500200 |ALIENBRAIN = Cerebro AlienígenaAlien Braincarta de trampatrampanormal |ALIENDOG = Perro AlienígenaAlien Dogmonstruo de efectoluzreptil315001000 |ALIENGREY = Alienígena GrisAlien Greymonstruo de efectoluzreptil2300800 |ALIENHUNTER = Cazador AlienígenaAlien Huntermonstruo de efectoaguareptil41600800 |ALIENHYPNO = Hipnotizador AlienígenaAlien Hypnomonstruo géminisaguareptil41600700 |ALIENIGENAGRIS = Alienígena GrisAlien Greymonstruo de efectoluzreptil2300800 |ALIENINFILTRATOR = Infiltrador AlienígenaAlien Infiltratormonstruo de efectotierrareptil2800500 |ALIENKID = Niño AlienígenaAlien Kidmonstruo de efectoluzreptil41600700 |ALIENMARS = Marte AlienígenaAlien Marsmonstruo de efectofuegoreptil310001000 |ALIENMOTHER = Madre AlienígenaAlien Mothermonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil623001500 |ALIENOVERLORD = Señor Supremo AlienígenaAlien Overlordmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil622001600 |ALIENPSYCHIC = Psíquico AlienAlien Psychicmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil1200100 |ALIENSHOCKTROOPER = Soldado de Asalto AlienígenaAlien Shocktroopermonstruo normaltierrareptil41900800 |ALIENSKULL = Calavera AlienígenaAlien Skullmonstruo de efectovientoreptil416001800 |ALIENTELEPATH = Telépata AlienígenaAlien Telepathmonstruo de efectofuegoreptil416001000 |ALIENTODELUZ = Aliento de LuzBreath of Lightcarta mágicamágicanormal |ALIENWARRIOR = Guerrero AlienígenaAlien Warriormonstruo de efectotierrareptil418001000 |ALIGATORCIBERTECH = Aligátor CibertechCyber-Tech Alligatormonstruo normalvientomáquina525001600 |ALIGATORDELAESPADA = Aligátor de la EspadaAlligator's Swordmonstruo normaltierrabestia415001200 |ALIGERARLACARTA = Aligerar la CartaLighten the Loadcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ALIMAÑABUBONICA = Alimaña BubónicaBubonic Verminmonstruo de efectotierrabestia3900600 |ALINSECTION = AlinsectionAlinsectionmonstruo normaltierrainsecto3950700 |ALIVIADORGISHKI = Aliviador GishkiGishki Relievermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua2500800 |ALMACONGELADA = Alma CongeladaFrozen Soulcarta de trampatrampanormal |ALMADEFUEGO = Alma de FuegoSoul of Firecarta mágicamágicanormal |ALMADEGAIAELCOLECTIVOCOMBUSTIBLE = Alma de Gaia el Colectivo CombustibleGaia Soul the Combustible Collectivemonstruo de efectofuegopiro420000 |ALMADEHINOTAMA = Alma de HinotamaHinotama Soulmonstruo normalfuegopiro2600500 |ALMADELAMONTAÑAPLATEADA = Alma de la MontañaplateadaSoul of Silvermountainmonstruo xyztierraroca318002200 |ALMADELAPUREZA = Alma de la PurezaSoul of the Purecarta mágicamágicanormal |ALMADELASOMBRA = Alma de la SombraUmbral Soulmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil720001500 |ALMADEPUREZAYLUZ = Alma de Pureza y LuzSoul of Purity and Lightmonstruo de efectoluzhada620001800 |ALMAENASCENSO = Alma en AscensoAscending Soulcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ALMAENCOMUN = Alma en ComúnCommon Soulcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ALMAFURIOSA = Alma FuriosaBerserker Soulcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ALMAOSCURAPOSEIDA = Alma Oscura PoseídaPossessed Dark Soulmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31200800 |ALMAPROTECTORAAILIN = Alma Protectora AilinProtective Soul Ailinmonstruo uniónluzhada100 |ALMAPSIQUICA = Alma PsíquicaPsychic Soulcarta de trampatrampanormal |ALMASDELOSOLVIDADOS = Almas de los OlvidadosSouls of the Forgottenmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2900200 |ALMATIKI = Alma TikiTiki Soulcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ALMAXYZ = Alma XyzXyz Soulcarta de trampatrampanormal |ALPACARIBOUMYSTICALBEASTOFTHEFOREST = Alpacaribú, Bestia Mítica del BosqueAlpacaribou, Mystical Beast of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierrabestia727002100 |ALPACARIBUBESTIAMITICADELBOSQUE = Alpacaribú, Bestia Mítica del BosqueAlpacaribou, Mystical Beast of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierrabestia727002100 |ALPHAELGUERREROMAGNETICO = Alpha el Guerrero MagnéticoAlpha The Magnet Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca414001700 |ALPHATHEMAGNETWARRIOR = Alpha el Guerrero MagnéticoAlpha The Magnet Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca414001700 |ALQUIMISTADEHECHIZOSOSCUROS = Alquimista de Hechizos OscurosAlchemist of Black Spellsmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros412001800 |ALQUIMISTADIMENSIONAL = Alquimista DimensionalDimensional Alchemistmonstruo de efectoluzhada41300200 |ALSEIELALTOPROTECTORSILVANO = Alsei, el Alto Protector SilvanoAlsei, the Sylvan High Protectormonstruo xyzluzplanta823003200 |ALSEITHESYLVANHIGHPROTECTOR = Alsei, el Alto Protector SilvanoAlsei, the Sylvan High Protectormonstruo xyzluzplanta823003200 |ALTARDETRIBUTO = Altar de TributoAltar for Tributecarta de trampatrampanormal |ALTARFORTRIBUTE = Altar de TributoAltar for Tributecarta de trampatrampanormal |ALTITUDEKNIGHT = Caballero de la AltitudAltitude Knightmonstruo de efectovientoguerrero414001200 |ALUCARDFANTASTRUCO = Alucard FantastrucoGhostrick Alucardmonstruo xyzoscuridadzombi318001600 |ALZAMIENTODELASBESTIAS = Alzamiento de las BestiasBeast Risingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ALLIGATORSSWORD = Aligátor de la EspadaAlligator's Swordmonstruo normaltierrabestia415001200 |ALLIGATORSSWORDDRAGON = Dragón del Aligátor de la EspadaAlligator's Sword Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientodragón517001500 |ALLOUTATTACKS = Ataque TotalAll-Out Attackscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ALLUREOFDARKNESS = Atractivo de la OscuridadAllure of Darknesscarta mágicamágicanormal |ALLUREQUEENLV3 = Reina del Encanto LV3Allure Queen LV3monstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3500500 |ALLUREQUEENLV5 = Reina del Encanto LV5Allure Queen LV5monstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros510001000 |ALLUREQUEENLV7 = Reina del Encanto LV7Allure Queen LV7monstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros715001500 |ALLYMIND = Mente AliadaAlly Mindmonstruo cantante normaloscuridadmáquina518001400 |ALLYOFJUSTICECATASTOR = Catastor, Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Catastormonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina522001200 |ALLYOFJUSTICECLAUSOLAS = Clausolas, Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Clausolasmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina623001200 |ALLYOFJUSTICECOREDESTROYER = Aliado de la Justicia Destructor del NúcleoAlly of Justice Core Destroyermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina31200200 |ALLYOFJUSTICECOSMICGATEWAY = Portal Cósmico Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Cosmic Gatewaymonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina824001200 |ALLYOFJUSTICECYCLEREADER = Lector de Ciclos Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Cycle Readermonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina310001000 |ALLYOFJUSTICECYCLONECREATOR = Creador de Ciclones Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Cyclone Creatormonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina314001200 |ALLYOFJUSTICEDECISIVEARMOR = Armadura Decisiva Aliada de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Decisive Armormonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina1033003300 |ALLYOFJUSTICEENEMYCATCHER = Atrapa-enemigos Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Enemy Catchermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina618001800 |ALLYOFJUSTICEFIELDMARSHAL = Mariscal de Campo Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Field Marshalmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina929002600 |ALLYOFJUSTICEGARADHOLG = Garadholg, Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Garadholgmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41600400 |ALLYOFJUSTICELIGHTGAZER = Light Gazer, Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Light Gazermonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina824001600 |ALLYOFJUSTICENULLFIER = Anulador Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Nullfiermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina416001200 |ALLYOFJUSTICEOMNIWEAPON = Omni-Arma Aliada de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Omni-Weaponmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina52200800 |ALLYOFJUSTICEQUARANTINE = Cuarentena Aliada de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Quarantinemonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina417001200 |ALLYOFJUSTICEREVERSEBREAK = Aliado de la Justicia Freno Marcha AtrásAlly of Justice Reverse Breakmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina412001200 |ALLYOFJUSTICERUDRA = Rudra, Aliada de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Rudramonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina519001200 |ALLYOFJUSTICESEARCHER = Buscador Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Searchermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina31400100 |ALLYOFJUSTICETHOUSANDARMS = Aliado de la Justicia, Mil BrazosAlly of Justice Thousand Armsmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina417000 |ALLYOFJUSTICETHUNDERARMOR = Armadura de Trueno Aliada de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Thunder Armormonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina827002200 |ALLYOFJUSTICEUNKNOWNCRUSHER = Aliado de la Justicia, Aplastador DesconocidoAlly of Justice Unknown Crushermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina31200800 |ALLYOFJUSTICEUNLIMITER = Deslimitador Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Unlimitermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2600200 |ALLYSALVO = Salva de AliadoAlly Salvomonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina2400300 |AMAELEMENTALDORIADO = Ama Elemental DoriadoElemental Mistress Doriadomonstruo de ritualluzlanzador de conjuros312001400 |AMAJORUPSET = Un Trastorno MayorA Major Upsetcarta de trampatrampanormal |AMANECEDOR = AmanecedorDaybreakermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero417000 |AMANECERDELHERALDO = Amanecer del HeraldoDawn of the Heraldcarta mágicamágicade ritual |AMANECERENAYERSROCK = Amanecer en Ayers RockAyers Rock Sunrisecarta mágicamágicanormal |AMANTEFELIZ = Amante FelizHappy Lovermonstruo normalluzhada2800500 |AMANWITHWDJAT = Un Hombre con WdjatA Man with Wdjatmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros416001600 |AMARYLEASE = Tributo de AmarilisAmaryleasemonstruo de efectotierraplanta1100200 |AMAZONADELOSMARES = Amazona de los MaresAmazon of the Seasmonstruo normalaguapez413001400 |AMAZONESSARCHER = Arquera AmazonessAmazoness Archermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero414001000 |AMAZONESSARCHERS = Arqueras AmazonessAmazoness Archerscarta de trampatrampanormal |AMAZONESSBLOWPIPER = Cerbatanera AmazonessAmazoness Blowpipermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero38001500 |AMAZONESSCHAINMASTER = Maestra de la Cadena AmazonessAmazoness Chain Mastermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001300 |AMAZONESSFIGHTER = Luchadora AmazonessAmazoness Fightermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001300 |AMAZONESSFIGHTINGSPIRIT = Espíritu de Lucha AmazonessAmazoness Fighting Spiritcarta mágicamágicacontinua |AMAZONESSHEIRLOOM = Herencia AmazonessAmazoness Heirloomcarta mágicamágicade equipo |AMAZONESSPALADIN = Paladína AmazonessAmazoness Paladinmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41700300 |AMAZONESSQUEEN = Reina AmazonessAmazoness Queenmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero624001800 |AMAZONESSSAGE = Sabia AmazonessAmazoness Sagemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41400700 |AMAZONESSSCOUTS = Exploradoras AmazonessAmazoness Scoutsmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero25001100 |AMAZONESSSHAMANISM = Chamanismo AmazonessAmazoness Shamanismcarta de trampatrampanormal |AMAZONESSSPELLCASTER = Lanzadora de Conjuros AmazonessAmazoness Spellcastercarta mágicamágicanormal |AMAZONESSSWORDSWOMAN = Espadachina AmazonessAmazoness Swords Womanmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001600 |AMAZONESSTIGER = Tigre AmazonessAmazoness Tigermonstruo de efectotierrabestia411001500 |AMAZONESSTRAINEE = Aprendiza AmazonessAmazoness Traineemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001300 |AMAZONESSVILLAGE = Aldea AmazonessAmazoness Villagecarta mágicamágicade campo |AMAZONESSWILLPOWER = Voluntad AmazonessAmazoness Willpowercarta de trampatrampacontinua |AMAZONOFTHESEAS = Amazona de los MaresAmazon of the Seasmonstruo normalaguapez413001400 |AMBITIOUSGOFER = Recadero AmbiciosoAmbitious Gofermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio62400100 |AMBROSIANATURIA = Ambrosía NaturiaNaturia Ragweedmonstruo de efectotierraplanta312002000 |AMBULANCERESCUEROID = Rescueroid AmbulanciaAmbulance Rescueroidmonstruo de fusiónfuegomáquina623001800 |AMBULANCEROID = AmbulanceroidAmbulanceroidmonstruo de efectotierramáquina33001200 |AMBUSHEDRITUALBEAST = Calvario con las Bestias EspiritualesAmbushed Ritual Beastcarta de trampatrampanormal |AMBUSHFANGS = Colmillos de EmboscadaAmbush Fangscarta de trampatrampanormal |AMEBA = AmebaAmebamonstruo de efectoaguaaqua1300350 |AMISTADBRILLANTE = Amistad BrillanteShining Friendshipmonstruo normalluzhada413001100 |AMISTADYUJO = Amistad Yu-JoYu-Jo Friendshipcarta mágicamágicanormal |AMODEARMADURASALANEGRA = Amo de Armaduras AlanegraBlackwing Armor Mastermonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadbestia alada725001500 |AMODELASCALAVERAS = Amo de las CalaverasSkull Meistermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41700400 |AMODELASESPADASDRAGONFLAMIGERAS = Amo de las Espadasdragón FlamígerasMaster of the Flaming Dragonswordsmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero418001200 |AMODELASMENTES = Amo de las MentesMind Mastermonstruo cantanteluzpsíquico1100200 |AMODELFINDELCAOS = Amo del Fin del CaosChaos-End Mastermonstruo cantanteluzguerrero315001000 |AMODELHIELO = Amo del HieloIce Mastermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros825002000 |AMODELOSSAPOS = Amo de los SaposToad Mastermonstruo normalaguaaqua310001000 |AMODELOSSELLOSMEISEI = Amo de los Sellos MeiseiSealmaster Meiseimonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros31100900 |AMODELVIENTODELVALLEBRUMOSO = Amo del Viento del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Windmastermonstruo cantantevientobestia alada2400800 |AMODEOZ = Amo de OzMaster of Ozmonstruo de fusióntierrabestia942003700 |AMODETITERES = Amo de TíteresPuppet Mastermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio600 |AMODETRAMPA = Amo de TrampaTrap Mastermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero35001100 |AMODEZOMBIS = Amo de ZombisZombie Mastermonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi418000 |AMOHIPERION = Amo HiperiónMaster Hyperionmonstruo de efectoluzhada827002100 |AMOLEGENDARIODELJUJITSU = Amo Legendario del JujitsuLegendary Jujitsu Mastermonstruo de efectotierraroca313001800 |AMONITAALIENIGENA = Amonita AlienígenaAlien Ammonitemonstruo cantanteluzreptil1500200 |AMOOSCUROZORC = Amo Oscuro - ZorcDark Master - Zorcmonstruo de ritualoscuridaddemonio827001500 |AMORESOFPROPHECY = El Enamorado de la ProfecíaAmores of Prophecymonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros36002000 |AMPHIBIANBEAST = Bestia AmfibiaAmphibian Beastmonstruo normalaguapez624002000 |AMPHIBIOUSBUGROTH = Bugroth AmfibioAmphibious Bugrothmonstruo de fusiónaguaaqua518501300 |AMPHIBIOUSBUGROTHMK3 = Bugroth Amfibio MK-3Amphibious Bugroth MK-3monstruo de efectoaguamáquina415001300 |AMPLIFICADOR = AmplificadorAmplifiercarta mágicamágicade equipo |AMPLIFICADOREXTRASENSORIAL = Amplificador ExtrasensorialESP Amplifiercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |AMPLIFIER = AmplificadorAmplifiercarta mágicamágicade equipo |AMPLIFIRE = AmplifuegoAmplifirecarta mágicamágicade campo |AMPLIFUEGO = AmplifuegoAmplifirecarta mágicamágicade campo |AMULETDRAGON = Dragón AmuletoAmulet Dragonmonstruo de fusiónluzdragón829002100 |AMULETODELAAMBICION = Amuleto de la AmbiciónAmulet of Ambitioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |AMULETODELASPROFUNDIDADES = Amuleto de las ProfundidadesDepth Amuletcarta de trampatrampacontinua |AMULETODENEPTUNO = Amuleto de NeptunoNeptune's Amuletcarta mágicamágicacontinua |AMULETOFAMBITION = Amuleto de la AmbiciónAmulet of Ambitioncarta mágicamágicade equipo |ANANTAELDRAGONMALVADO = Ananta el Dragón MalvadoEvil Dragon Anantamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil8?? |ANARCHISTMONKRANSHIN = Monje Anarquista RanshinAnarchist Monk Ranshinmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros41800100 |ANATOMIADELKARAKURI = Anatomía del KarakuriKarakuri Anatomycarta mágicamágicacontinua |ANCIANODELOSDOMADORESDELABESTIAESPIRITUAL = Anciano de los Domadores de la Bestia EspiritualElder of the Spirit Beast Tamersmonstruo de efectovientopsíquico22001000 |ANCIANODELOSSEISSAMURAIS = Anciano de los Seis SamuráisElder of the Six Samuraimonstruo de efectotierraguerrero34000 |ANCIENTBRAIN = Cerebro AntiguoAncient Brainmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio31000700 |ANCIENTCITYRAINBOWRUINS = Ciudad Antigua - Perdición ArcoirisAncient City - Rainbow Ruinscarta mágicamágicade campo |ANCIENTCRIMSONAPE = Mono Carmesí AntiguoAncient Crimson Apemonstruo de efectoluzbestia726001800 |ANCIENTDRAGON = Dragón AntiguoAncient Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón414001300 |ANCIENTELF = Duende AntiguoAncient Elfmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros414501200 |ANCIENTFAIRYDRAGON = Dragón Hada AntiguoAncient Fairy Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón721003000 |ANCIENTFLAMVELLDEITY = Antigua Deidad FlamvellAncient Flamvell Deitymonstruo de sincroníafuegopiro72500200 |ANCIENTFOREST = Bosque AntiguoAncient Forestcarta mágicamágicade campo |ANCIENTGEAR = Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gearmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2100800 |ANCIENTGEARBEAST = Bestia de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Beastmonstruo de efectotierramáquina620002000 |ANCIENTGEARBOX = Caja de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Boxmonstruo de efectotierramáquina45002000 |ANCIENTGEARCANNON = Cañón de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Cannonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2500500 |ANCIENTGEARCASTLE = Castillo de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Castlecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ANCIENTGEARDRILL = Taladro de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Drillcarta mágicamágicanormal |ANCIENTGEARENGINEER = Ingeniero de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Engineermonstruo de efectotierramáquina515001500 |ANCIENTGEAREXPLOSIVE = Explosivo de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Explosivecarta mágicamágicanormal |ANCIENTGEARFACTORY = Fábrica de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Factorycarta mágicamágicanormal |ANCIENTGEARFIST = Puño de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Fistcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ANCIENTGEARGADJILTRONCHIMERA = Quimera Aparatrón de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Gadjiltron Chimeramonstruo de efectotierramáquina623001300 |ANCIENTGEARGADJILTRONDRAGON = Dragón Aparatrón de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Gadjiltron Dragonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina830002000 |ANCIENTGEARGOLEM = Gólem de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Golemmonstruo de efectotierramáquina830003000 |ANCIENTGEARKNIGHT = Caballero de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Knightmonstruo géministierramáquina41800500 |ANCIENTGEARSOLDIER = Soldado de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina413001300 |ANCIENTGEARTANK = Tanque de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Tankcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ANCIENTGEARWORKSHOP = Taller de Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear Workshopcarta mágicamágicanormal |ANCIENTJAR = Jarra AntiguaAncient Jarmonstruo normaltierraroca1400200 |ANCIENTLAMP = Lámpara AntiguaAncient Lampmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros39001400 |ANCIENTLEAF = Hoja AntiguaAncient Leafcarta mágicamágicanormal |ANCIENTLIZARDWARRIOR = Guerrero Lagarto AntiguoAncient Lizard Warriormonstruo normaltierrareptil414001100 |ANCIENTONEOFTHEDEEPFOREST = Antiguo de las ProfundidadesAncient One of the Deep Forestmonstruo normaltierrabestia618001900 |ANCIENTPIXIEDRAGON = Dragón Duendecillo AntiguoAncient Pixie Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón721003000 |ANCIENTRULES = Reglas AntiguasAncient Rulescarta mágicamágicanormal |ANCIENTSACREDWYVERN = Güiverno Sagrado AntiguoAncient Sacred Wyvernmonstruo de sincroníaluzhada721002000 |ANCIENTSORCERER = Hechicero AntiguoAncient Sorcerermonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros410001300 |ANCIENTTELESCOPE = Telescopio AntiguoAncient Telescopecarta mágicamágicanormal |ANCIENTTOOL = Herramienta AntiguaAncient Toolmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina517001400 |ANCIENTTREEOFENLIGHTMENT = Árbol Antiguo de la IluminaciónAncient Tree of Enlightmentmonstruo normaltierraplanta36001500 |ANCLADEBASURA = Ancla de BasuraJunk Anchormonstruo cantantetierraguerrero200 |ANDANADADEBASURA = Andanada de BasuraJunk Barragecarta mágicamágicade equipo |ANDROESFINGE = Andro EsfingeAndro Sphinxmonstruo de efectoluzbestia1030002500 |ANDROIDEMAGICO = Androide MágicoMagical Androidmonstruo de sincroníaluzpsíquico524001700 |ANDROSPHINX = Andro EsfingeAndro Sphinxmonstruo de efectoluzbestia1030002500 |ANDTHEBANDPLAYEDON = Y la Banda Siguió TocandoAnd the Band Played Oncarta de trampatrampacontinua |ANGEL07 = Ángel 07Angel 07monstruo de efectoluzhada725001500 |ANGELCAIDODELASROSAS = Ángel Caído de las RosasFallen Angel of Rosesmonstruo de efectotierraplanta724001300 |ANGELCOSECHADORDELASABIDURIA = Ángel Cosechador de la SabiduríaHarvest Angel of Wisdommonstruo de efectoluzhada418001000 |ANGELDEZERA = Ángel de ZeraAngel of Zeramonstruo de sincroníaluzhada828002300 |ANGELGUARDIANJOAN = Angel Guardián JoanGuardian Angel Joanmonstruo de efectoluzhada728002000 |ANGELMIMADOFANTASTRUCO = Ángel Mimado FantastrucoGhostrick Dorklordmonstruo xyzoscuridadhada420002500 |ANGELNIEROMECHAEQUIPADO = Angelniero MechaequipadoMechquipped Angineermonstruo xyzluzhada318001000 |ANGELOFZERA = Ángel de ZeraAngel of Zeramonstruo de sincroníaluzhada828002300 |ANGELRESPLANDECIENTE = Ángel ResplandecienteShining Angelmonstruo de efectoluzhada41400800 |ANGUILADELAAVARICIA = Anguila de la AvariciaMoray of Greedcarta mágicamágicanormal |ANGUILADELPANTANOREAL = Anguila del Pantano RealRoyal Swamp Eelmonstruo cantanteaguapez417001200 |ANILLODEDEFENSA = Anillo de DefensaRing of Defensecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ANILLODEDUENDECILLAS = Anillo de DuendecillasPixie Ringcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ANILLODELADESTRUCCION = Anillo de la DestrucciónDestruction Ringcarta de trampatrampanormal |ANILLODELHEROE = Anillo del HéroeHero Ringcarta de trampatrampanormal |ANILLODELMAGNETISMO = Anillo del MagnetismoRing of Magnetismcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ANILLODESTRUCTOR = Anillo DestructorRing of Destructioncarta de trampatrampanormal |ANILLOKOAKI = Anillo Koa'kiKoa'ki Ringcarta mágicamágicanormal |ANIMALDEPELUCHE = Animal de PelucheStuffed Animalmonstruo normaltierraguerrero31200900 |ANOWLOFLUCK = Un Buho de SuerteAn Owl of Luckmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada2300500 |ANSATSU = AnsatsuAnsatsumonstruo normaltierraguerrero517001200 |ANTE = ApuestaAntecarta mágicamágicanormal |ANTEATEREATINGANT = Hormiga ComeosohormiguerosAnteatereatingantmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto52000500 |ANTEOJOSDELAINVERSION = Anteojos de la InversiónReverse Glassescarta de trampatrampanormal |ANTHROSAURUS = AntrosaurioAnthrosaurusmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio31000850 |ANTIAIRCRAFTFLOWER = Flor AntiaéreaAnti-Aircraft Flowermonstruo de efectotierraplanta301600 |ANTIFUSIONDEVICE = Mecanismo Anti-FusiónAnti-Fusion Devicecarta de trampatrampanormal |ANTIGUADEIDADFLAMVELL = Antigua Deidad FlamvellAncient Flamvell Deitymonstruo de sincroníafuegopiro72500200 |ANTIGUODELASPROFUNDIDADES = Antiguo de las ProfundidadesAncient One of the Deep Forestmonstruo normaltierrabestia618001900 |ANTIHECHIZO = Anti-HechizoAnti-Spellcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ANTIMAGICPRISM = Prisma AntimagiaAnti-Magic Prismcarta de trampatrampanormal |ANTIRAIGEKI = Anti RaigekiAnti Raigekicarta de trampatrampanormal |ANTISPELL = Anti-HechizoAnti-Spellcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ANTISPELLFRAGRANCE = Fragancia Anti-HechizosAnti-Spell Fragrancecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ANTROSAURIO = AntrosaurioAnthrosaurusmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio31000850 |ANULADORALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Anulador Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Nullfiermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina416001200 |ANUNFORTUNATEREPORT = Un Reporte DesafortunadoAn Unfortunate Reportcarta de trampatrampanormal |APALEADORFOTONICO = Apaleador FotónicoPhoton Thrashermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero421000 |APARATOCRIADORDECELULASA = Aparato Criador de Células "A""A" Cell Breeding Devicecarta mágicamágicacontinua |APARECEUNRIVAL = ¡Aparece un Rival!A Rival Appears!carta de trampatrampanormal |APARICIONDEASWAN = Aparición de AswanAswan Apparitionmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio3500500 |APEFIGHTER = Simio LuchadorApe Fightermonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia419001200 |APELACIONSENTIDA = Apelación SentidaHeartfelt Appealcarta de trampatrampanormal |APEMAGICIAN = Simio MagoApe Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia38001200 |APLASTACEREBROS = AplastacerebrosBrain Crushermonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto724001500 |APLASTADORFOTONICO = Aplastador FotónicoPhoton Crushermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero420000 |APLASTADORMAGICOTIPOCERO = Aplastador Mágico Tipo CeroType Zero Magic Crushercarta de trampatrampacontinua |APLASTADORRGENEX = Aplastador R-GenexR-Genex Crushermonstruo de efectotierramáquina2800800 |APLASTADORSISMICO = Aplastador SísmicoSeismic Crashermonstruo de efectotierraroca31400300 |APLASTAHUESOS = AplastahuesosBone Crushermonstruo de efectotierrazombi41600200 |APLASTAMEMORIAS = AplastamemoriasMemory Crushermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31000600 |APLASTAMIENTOFRENETICO = Aplastamiento FrenéticoBerserker Crushcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |APLASTANDOELSUELO = Aplastando el SueloSmashing Groundcarta mágicamágicanormal |APOCATEQUIL = ApocatequilApocatequilmonstruo de efectoluztrueno418001200 |APOQLIPHORTKERNEL = Base Celestial ApoqlifuerteApoqliphort Kernelmonstruo de efectotierramáquina929002500 |APOQLIPHORTTOWERS = Torre ApoqlifuerteApoqliphort Towersmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1030002600 |APOSTOLDELPURGATORIO = Apóstol del PurgatorioInfernal Voidbringerscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |APPOINTEROFTHEREDLOTUS = Encargado del Loto RojoAppointer of the Red Lotuscarta de trampatrampanormal |APPRENTICEMAGICIAN = Aprendiz de MagoApprentice Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2400800 |APPROPRIATE = ApropiaciónAppropriatecarta de trampatrampacontinua |APRENDIZAAMAZONESS = Aprendiza AmazonessAmazoness Traineemonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001300 |APRENDIZARCANO = Aprendiz ArcanoArcane Apprenticemonstruo cantantefuegolanzador de conjuros21000400 |APRENDIZDEBRUJA = Aprendiz de BrujaWitch's Apprenticemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2550500 |APRENDIZDEMAGO = Aprendiz de MagoApprentice Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2400800 |APROPIACION = ApropiaciónAppropriatecarta de trampatrampacontinua |APUESTA = ApuestaAntecarta mágicamágicanormal |APURODEJEFES = Apuro de JefesBoss Rushcarta mágicamágicacontinua |AQUAARMORNINJA = Ninja de la Armadura de AguaAqua Armor Ninjamonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero48001600 |AQUACHORUS = Coro de AquaAqua Choruscarta de trampatrampacontinua |AQUADRAGON = Dragón de AquaAqua Dragonmonstruo de fusiónaguaserpiente marina622501900 |AQUAESPEJOGISHKI = Aquaespejo GishkiGishki Aquamirrorcarta mágicamágicade ritual |AQUAJET = Aqua JetAqua Jetcarta mágicamágicanormal |AQUAMADOOR = Madoor de AquaAqua Madoormonstruo normalagualanzador de conjuros412002000 |AQUAMIRRORCYCLE = Ciclo AquaespejoAquamirror Cyclecarta de trampatrampanormal |AQUAMIRRORILLUSION = Ilusión del AquaespejoAquamirror Illusioncarta de trampatrampanormal |AQUAMIRRORMEDITATION = Meditación AquaespejoAquamirror Meditationcarta de trampatrampanormal |AQUARIANALESSA = Alessa del AcuarioAquarian Alessamonstruo géminisaguaaqua41500500 |AQUASNAKE = Serpiente AquaAqua Snakemonstruo normalaguaaqua31050900 |AQUASPIRIT = Espíritu de AquaAqua Spiritmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001200 |AQUELLOQUESEALIMENTADEVIDA = Aquello que se Alimenta de VidaThat Which Feeds On Lifemonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio412001000 |ARACNIDOSUBTERRANEO = Arácnido SubterráneoUnderground Arachnidmonstruo de sincroníatierrainsecto624001200 |ARAÑAABANDONADA = Araña AbandonadaRelinquished Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2300500 |ARAÑACAZADORA = Araña CazadoraHunter Spidermonstruo normaltierrainsecto516001400 |ARAÑACOLMILLONATURIA = Arañacolmillo NaturiaNaturia Spiderfangmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto42100400 |ARAÑADEBLOQUES = Araña de BloquesBlock Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto10100 |ARAÑADELPISO = Araña del PisoGround Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto401500 |ARAÑAESPIA = Araña EspíaSpyder Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto415001000 |ARAÑAINFORMANTE = Araña InformanteInformer Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto45001800 |ARAÑAKARAKURI = Araña KarakuriKarakuri Spidermonstruo de efectotierramáquina2400500 |ARAÑALANZADORA = Araña LanzadoraLauncher Spidermonstruo normalfuegomáquina722002500 |ARAÑAMADRE = Araña MadreMother Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto623001200 |ARAÑAOSCURA = Araña OscuraDark Spidermonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto100 |ARATAMA = AratamaAratamamonstruo spiritoscuridaddemonio48001800 |ARBOLANTIGUODELAILUMINACION = Árbol Antiguo de la IluminaciónAncient Tree of Enlightmentmonstruo normaltierraplanta36001500 |ARBOLDECRISTAL = Árbol de CristalCrystal Treecarta mágicamágicacontinua |ARBOLSAGRADONATURIA = Árbol Sagrado NaturiaNaturia Sacred Treecarta de trampatrampacontinua |ARBOLTAÑOSILVANO = Arboltaño SilvanoSylvan Hermitreemonstruo de efectofuegoplanta827001800 |ARCANACALL = Llamada ArcanaArcana Callcarta de trampatrampanormal |ARCANAFORCE0THEFOOL = Fuerza Arcana 0 - El BufónArcana Force 0 - The Foolmonstruo de efectoluzhada100 |ARCANAFORCEEXTHEDARKRULER = Fuerza Arcana EX - El Señor OscuroArcana Force EX - The Dark Rulermonstruo de efectoluzhada1040004000 |ARCANAFORCEEXTHELIGHTRULER = Fuerza Arcana EX - El Señor de la LuzArcana Force EX - The Light Rulermonstruo de efectoluzhada1040004000 |ARCANAFORCEIIITHEEMPRESS = Fuerza Arcana III - La EmperatrizArcana Force III - The Empressmonstruo de efectoluzhada413001300 |ARCANAFORCEITHEMAGICIAN = Fuerza Arcana I - El MagoArcana Force I - The Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzhada411001100 |ARCANAFORCEIVTHEEMPEROR = Fuerza Arcana IV - El EmperadorArcana Force IV - The Emperormonstruo de efectoluzhada414001400 |ARCANAFORCEVIITHECHARIOT = Fuerza Arcana VII - El CarroArcana Force VII - The Chariotmonstruo de efectoluzhada417001700 |ARCANAFORCEVITHELOVERS = Fuerza Arcana VI - Los AmantesArcana Force VI - The Loversmonstruo de efectoluzhada416001600 |ARCANAFORCEXIVTEMPERANCE = Fuerza Arcana XIV - TemplanzaArcana Force XIV - Temperancemonstruo de efectoluzhada624002400 |ARCANAFORCEXVIIITHEMOON = Fuerza Arcana XVIII - La LunaArcana Force XVIII - The Moonmonstruo de efectoluzhada728002800 |ARCANAFORCEXXITHEWORLD = Fuerza Arcana XXI - El MundoArcana Force XXI - The Worldmonstruo de efectoluzhada831003100 |ARCANAKNIGHTJOKER = Bufón Escolta ArcanoArcana Knight Jokermonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero938002500 |ARCANEAPPRENTICE = Aprendiz ArcanoArcane Apprenticemonstruo cantantefuegolanzador de conjuros21000400 |ARCANEARCHEROFTHEFOREST = Arquero Arcano del BosqueArcane Archer of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero39001400 |ARCANEBARRIER = Barrera ArcanaArcane Barriercarta mágicamágicacontinua |ARCANITEMAGICIAN = Mago ArcanistaArcanite Magicianmonstruo de sincroníaluzlanzador de conjuros74001800 |ARCANITEMAGICIANASSAULTMODE = Mago Arcanista/Modo de AtaqueArcanite Magician/Assault Modemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros99002300 |ARCOESTRELLAFUGAZCEAL = Arco Estrella Fugaz - CealShooting Star Bow - Cealcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARCOYFLECHADEPLATEADOS = Arco y Flecha de PlateadosSilver Bow and Arrowcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARCHFIENDCAVALRY = Caballería ArchidemonioArchfiend Cavalrymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio419000 |ARCHFIENDCOMMANDER = Comandante ArchidemonioArchfiend Commandermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio625001200 |ARCHFIENDEMPERORTHEFIRSTLORDOFHORROR = Emperador de Archidemonios, el Primer Señor del HorrorArchfiend Emperor, the First Lord of Horrormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio830002000 |ARCHFIENDEMPRESS = Emperatriz ArchidemonioArchfiend Empressmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio829002100 |ARCHFIENDGENERAL = General ArchidemonioArchfiend Generalmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio42100800 |ARCHFIENDGIANT = Gigante ArchidemonioArchfiend Giantmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio624001600 |ARCHFIENDHEIRESS = Heredera ArchidemonioArchfiend Heiressmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310000 |ARCHFIENDINTERCEPTOR = Interceptor ArchidemonioArchfiend Interceptormonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio414001600 |ARCHFIENDMARMOTOFNEFARIOUSNESS = Archidemonio Marmota de la InfamiaArchfiend Marmot of Nefariousnessmonstruo normaltierrabestia2400600 |ARCHFIENDMIRROR = Espejo ArchidemonioArchfiend Mirrormonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2700600 |ARCHFIENDOFGILFER = Archidemonio de GilferArchfiend of Gilfermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio622002500 |ARCHFIENDPALABYRINTH = Palaberinto del ArchidemonioArchfiend Palabyrinthcarta mágicamágicade campo |ARCHFIENDSOATH = Juramento de ArchidemonioArchfiend's Oathcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ARCHFIENDSOLDIER = Archidemonio SoldadoArchfiend Soldiermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio419001500 |ARCHFIENDSROAR = Rugido de ArchidemonioArchfiend's Roarcarta de trampatrampanormal |ARCHFIENDZOMBIESKULL = Calavera Zombi ArchidemonioArchfiend Zombie-Skullmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadzombi625001200 |ARCHIDEMONIOALFILOSCURO = Archidemonio Álfil OscuroDarkbishop Archfiendmonstruo de efectoaguademonio33001400 |ARCHIDEMONIOCABALLERODELASOMBRA = Archidemonio Caballero de la SombraShadowknight Archfiendmonstruo de efectovientodemonio420001600 |ARCHIDEMONIOCRANEODELRELAMPAGO = Archidemonio Cráneo del RelámpagoSkull Archfiend of Lightningmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio625001200 |ARCHIDEMONIODECHATARRA = Archidemonio de ChatarraScrap Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníatierrademonio727001800 |ARCHIDEMONIODEGILFER = Archidemonio de GilferArchfiend of Gilfermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio622002500 |ARCHIDEMONIODELTRANCE = Archidemonio del TranceTrance Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio41500500 |ARCHIDEMONIODENIEBLA = Archidemonio de NieblaMist Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio524000 |ARCHIDEMONIOINFERNICO = Archidemonio InférnicoInfernity Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418001200 |ARCHIDEMONIOLOCO = Archidemonio LocoMad Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418000 |ARCHIDEMONIOMARMOTADELAINFAMIA = Archidemonio Marmota de la InfamiaArchfiend Marmot of Nefariousnessmonstruo normaltierrabestia2400600 |ARCHIDEMONIOPEONVIL = Archidemonio Peon VilVilepawn Archfiendmonstruo de efectotierrademonio21200200 |ARCHIDEMONIOREINAINFERNAL = Archidemonio Reina InfernalInfernalqueen Archfiendmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio49001500 |ARCHIDEMONIOREYDELCAOS = Archidemonio Rey del CaosChaos King Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio726002600 |ARCHIDEMONIOREYDELTERROR = Archidemonio Rey del TerrorTerrorking Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio420001500 |ARCHIDEMONIOSDEPESADILLA = Archidemonios de PesadillaNightmare Archfiendscarta de trampatrampanormal |ARCHIDEMONIOSEÑORDEPENSAMIENTOS = Archidemonio Señor de PensamientosThought Ruler Archfiendmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadpsíquico827002300 |ARCHIDEMONIOSOLDADO = Archidemonio SoldadoArchfiend Soldiermonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio419001500 |ARCHIDEMONIOTORREDES = Archidemonio Torre DesDesrook Archfiendmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio311001800 |ARCHIDUQUEDEHOJALATA = Archiduque de HojalataTin Archdukemonstruo xyztierramáquina422001200 |ARCHLORDKRISTYA = Señor Supremo KristyaArchlord Kristyamonstruo de efectoluzhada828002300 |ARCHLORDZERATO = Archlord ZeratoArchlord Zeratomonstruo de efectoluzhada828002300 |ARDINUEZ = ArdinuezRodenutmonstruo de efectotierrabestia1100100 |AREAANTIMAGIA = Área Anti-MagiaNon-Spellcasting Areacarta mágicamágicacontinua |AREADENOAGRESION = Área de No AgresiónNon Aggression Areacarta de trampatrampanormal |AREADENOFUSION = Área de No-FusiónNon-Fusion Areacarta de trampatrampacontinua |ARENAMISTICA = Arena MísticaMystical Sandmonstruo de fusióntierraroca621001700 |ARENASMOVEDIZASSINFONDO = Arenas Movedizas Sin FondoBottomless Shifting Sandcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ARIALADIVAMELODIOSA = Aria la Diva MelodiosaAria the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada416001200 |ARIATHEMELODIOUSDIVA = Aria la Diva MelodiosaAria the Melodious Divamonstruo de efectoluzhada416001200 |ARIELGISHKI = Ariel GishkiGishki Arielmonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros410001800 |ARIVALAPPEARS = ¡Aparece un Rival!A Rival Appears!carta de trampatrampanormal |ARLOWNAY = ArlownayArlownaymonstruo normaltierraplanta38001000 |ARMADEFUSION = Arma de FusiónFusion Weaponcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADELAFORTALEZADIMENSIONAL = Arma de la Fortaleza DimensionalDimension Fortress Weaponmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41700200 |ARMADERITUAL = Arma de RitualRitual Weaponcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADESCUIDADORDELIMITES = Armades, Cuidador de LímitesArmades, Keeper of Boundariesmonstruo de sincroníaluzdemonio523001500 |ARMADESKEEPEROFBOUNDARIES = Armades, Cuidador de LímitesArmades, Keeper of Boundariesmonstruo de sincroníaluzdemonio523001500 |ARMADILLERDEPIEDRA = Armadiller de PiedraStone Armadillermonstruo normaltierraroca38001200 |ARMADILLODADO = Armadillo DadoDice Armadillomonstruo normaltierramáquina516501800 |ARMADURADEABIESCAMAS = Armadura de AbiescamasAbyss-scale of the Krakencarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADURADEASALTO = Armadura de AsaltoAssault Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADURADECAÑONLASER = Armadura de Cañón LáserLaser Cannon Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADURADECISIVAALIADADELAJUSTICIA = Armadura Decisiva Aliada de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Decisive Armormonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina1033003300 |ARMADURADECRISTAL = Armadura de CristalArmored Glasscarta de trampatrampanormal |ARMADURADENUCLEODEHIERRO = Armadura de Núcleo de HierroIron Core Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADURADEOJO = Armadura de OjoEyearmormonstruo normaltierraguerrero2600500 |ARMADURADEOPTICAMUFLAJE = Armadura de Opti-camuflajeOpti-Camouflage Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADURADEORORARO = Armadura de Oro RaroRaregold Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADURADEPLATAMETALICA = Armadura de Plata MetálicaMetalsilver Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADURADETRUENOALIADADELAJUSTICIA = Armadura de Trueno Aliada de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Thunder Armormonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina827002200 |ARMADURADURA = Armadura DuraHard Armormonstruo normaltierraguerrero33001200 |ARMADURAEXE = Armadura ExeArmor Exemonstruo de efectoluzroca424001400 |ARMADURAGOLPECERTERO = Armadura GolpecerteroSwiftstrike Armorcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ARMADURAINSECTOCONCAÑONLASER = Armadura Insecto con Cañón LáserInsect Armor with Laser Cannoncarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMADURANINJITSUARTEDELABRUMAOXIDANTE = Armadura Ninjitsu Arte de la Bruma OxidanteArmor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mistcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ARMADURANINJITSUARTEDELACONGELACION = Armadura Ninjitsu Arte de la CongelaciónArmor Ninjitsu Art of Freezingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ARMADURANINJUTSUARTEDELAALQUIMIA = Armadura Ninjutsu Arte de la AlquimiaArmor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemycarta mágicamágicanormal |ARMADURASAKURETSU = Armadura SakuretsuSakuretsu Armorcarta de trampatrampanormal |ARMAGEDDONDESIGNATOR = Diseñador del ArmagedónArmageddon Designatorcarta de trampatrampanormal |ARMAGEDDONKNIGHT = Caballero del ArmagedónArmageddon Knightmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero414001200 |ARMAILL = ArmaillArmaillmonstruo normaltierraguerrero37001300 |ARMAKNIGHT = Caballero ArmaArma Knightmonstruo normalaguaaqua410001200 |ARMAMENTODELOSSEÑORESLETALES = Armamento de los Señores LetalesArmament of the Lethal Lordsmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero825002500 |ARMAMENTOFTHELETHALLORDS = Armamento de los Señores LetalesArmament of the Lethal Lordsmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero825002500 |ARMAMENTOSMALDITOS = Armamentos MalditosCursed Armamentscarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMASECRETA = Arma SecretaSecret Barrelcarta de trampatrampanormal |ARMASNOBLESARFEUDUTYR = Armas Nobles - ArfeudutyrNoble Arms - Arfeudutyrcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMASNOBLESCALIBURN = Armas Nobles - CaliburnNoble Arms - Caliburncarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMASNOBLESDELDESTINO = Armas Nobles del DestinoNoble Arms of Destinycarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMASNOBLESEXCALIBURN = Armas Nobles - ExcaliburnNoble Arms - Excaliburncarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMASNOBLESGALLATIN = Armas Nobles - GallatinNoble Arms - Gallatincarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMAZONDEPODER = Armazón de PoderPower Framecarta de trampatrampanormal |ARMEDCHANGER = Cambiador ArmadoArmed Changercarta mágicamágicade equipo |ARMEDDRAGONLV10 = Dragón Armado LV10Armed Dragon LV10monstruo de efectovientodragón1030002000 |ARMEDDRAGONLV3 = Dragón Armado LV3Armed Dragon LV3monstruo de efectovientodragón31200900 |ARMEDDRAGONLV5 = Dragón Armado LV5Armed Dragon LV5monstruo de efectovientodragón524001700 |ARMEDDRAGONLV7 = Dragón Armado LV7Armed Dragon LV7monstruo de efectovientodragón728001000 |ARMEDNINJA = Ninja ArmadoArmed Ninjamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero1300300 |ARMEDPROTECTORDRAGON = Dragón Protector ArmadoArmed Protector Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón820002800 |ARMEDSAMURAIBENKEI = Samurai Armado - Ben KeiArmed Samurai - Ben Keimonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero4500800 |ARMEDSEAHUNTER = Cazador de Mar ArmadoArmed Sea Huntermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina41800400 |ARMERIAOCULTA = Armería OcultaHidden Armorycarta mágicamágicanormal |ARMITYLEELFANTASMADELCAOS = Armityle, el Fantasma del CaosArmityle the Chaos Phantommonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio1200 |ARMITYLETHECHAOSPHANTOM = Armityle, el Fantasma del CaosArmityle the Chaos Phantommonstruo de fusiónoscuridaddemonio1200 |ARMONIZADORDELAFUERZAVITAL = Armonizador de la Fuerza VitalLifeforce Harmonizermonstruo de efectovientopsíquico2800400 |ARMORBLAST = Explosión de ArmaduraArmor Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |ARMORBREAK = Rompe ArmaduraArmor Breakcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ARMORBREAKER = RompearmaduraArmor Breakermonstruo unióntierraguerrero3800800 |ARMOREDAXONKICKER = Pateador de Axones BlindadoArmored Axon Kickermonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico622001800 |ARMOREDBEE = Abeja BlindadaArmored Beemonstruo de efectovientoinsecto416001200 |ARMOREDCYBERN = Ciber ArmadoArmored Cybernmonstruo uniónvientomáquina402000 |ARMOREDGLASS = Armadura de CristalArmored Glasscarta de trampatrampanormal |ARMOREDKAPPA = Kappa BlindadoArmored Kappamonstruo xyzaguapsíquico24001000 |ARMOREDLIZARD = Lagarto AcorazadoArmored Lizardmonstruo normaltierrareptil415001200 |ARMOREDRAT = Rata BlindadaArmored Ratmonstruo normaltierrabestia39501100 |ARMOREDSTARFISH = Estrellas de Mar BlindadasArmored Starfishmonstruo normalaguaaqua48501400 |ARMOREDZOMBIE = Zombi AcorazadoArmored Zombiemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi315000 |ARMOREXE = Armadura ExeArmor Exemonstruo de efectoluzroca424001400 |ARMORNINJITSUARTOFALCHEMY = Armadura Ninjutsu Arte de la AlquimiaArmor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemycarta mágicamágicanormal |ARMORNINJITSUARTOFFREEZING = Armadura Ninjitsu Arte de la CongelaciónArmor Ninjitsu Art of Freezingcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ARMORNINJITSUARTOFRUSTMIST = Armadura Ninjitsu Arte de la Bruma OxidanteArmor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mistcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ARMOROID = ArmoroidArmoroidmonstruo de efectotierramáquina827002000 |ARMORYARM = Brazo ArsenalArmory Armmonstruo de sincroníaluzmáquina418001200 |ARNISLAGUERRERAFORTALECIDA = Arnis, la Guerrera FortalecidaArnis, the Empowered Warriormonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero417001200 |ARNISTHEEMPOWEREDWARRIOR = Arnis, la Guerrera FortalecidaArnis, the Empowered Warriormonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero417001200 |ARPIAARPISTA = Arpía ArpistaHarpie Harpistmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada41700600 |ARQUERAAMAZONESS = Arquera AmazonessAmazoness Archermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero414001000 |ARQUERADELAROSA = Arquera de la RosaRose Archermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31000100 |ARQUERAROJA = Arquera RojaRed Archery Girlmonstruo normalaguaaqua414001500 |ARQUERASAMAZONESS = Arqueras AmazonessAmazoness Archerscarta de trampatrampanormal |ARQUERASIRENA = Arquera SirenaMermaid Archermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina31200200 |ARQUEROACHACHA = Arquero AchachaAchacha Archermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero41200600 |ARQUEROARCANODELBOSQUE = Arquero Arcano del BosqueArcane Archer of the Forestmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero39001400 |ARQUEROCHACHAKA = Arquero ChachakaChachaka Archermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero612001800 |ARQUERODEBASURA = Arquero de BasuraJunk Archermonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero723002000 |ARQUEROFLAMVELL = Arquero FlamvellFlamvell Archermonstruo cantantefuegopiro31000200 |ARQUEROINFERNICO = Arquero InférnicoInfernity Archermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio620001000 |ARQUEROPEZBORG = Arquero PezborgFishborg Archermonstruo cantanteaguapez3300300 |ARQUEROSILVESTRE = Arquero SilvestreWoodland Archermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia314001300 |ARRANCARLOSKOAKIMEIRU = ¡Arrancar los Koa'ki Meiru!Koa'ki Meiru Initialize!carta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ARRASTRADOALATUMBA = Arrastrado a la TumbaDragged Down into the Gravecarta mágicamágicanormal |ARRAYOFREVEALINGLIGHT = Dispositivo de Luz ReveladoraArray of Revealing Lightcarta mágicamágicade campo |ARREBATODEFORMA = Arrebato de FormaShapesnatchmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina512001700 |ARREMETIDAIMPRUDENTE = Arremetida ImprudenteRush Recklesslycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ARRIESGAR = ArriesgarGamblecarta de trampatrampanormal |ARSENALBUG = Insecto del ArsenalArsenal Bugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto320002000 |ARSENALROBBER = Ladrón del ArsenalArsenal Robbercarta de trampatrampanormal |ARSENALSUMMONER = Invocador del ArsenalArsenal Summonermonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros416001600 |ARSENALZENMAIOHDECUERDA = Arsenal Zenmaioh de CuerdaWind-Up Arsenal Zenmaiohmonstruo xyzvientomáquina526001900 |ARTEDELESPIRITUOSCUROCODICIA = Arte del Espíritu Oscuro - CodiciaDark Spirit Art - Greedcarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTEDELINVOCADOR = Arte del InvocadorSummoner's Artcarta mágicamágicanormal |ARTEESPIRITUALDELAGUAAOI = Arte Espiritual del Agua - AoiSpiritual Water Art - Aoicarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTEESPIRITUALDELALUZHIJIRI = Arte Espiritual de la Luz - HijiriSpiritual Light Art - Hijiricarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTEESPIRITUALDELATIERRAKUROGANE = Arte Espiritual de la Tierra - KuroganeSpiritual Earth Art - Kuroganecarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTEESPIRITUALDELFUEGOKURENAI = Arte Espiritual del Fuego - KurenaiSpiritual Fire Art - Kurenaicarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTEESPIRITUALDELVIENTOMIYABI = Arte Espiritual del Viento - MiyabiSpiritual Wind Art - Miyabicarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTEFACTOBEAGALLTACH = Artefacto BeagalltachArtifact Beagalltachmonstruo de efectoluzhada514002100 |ARTEFACTOCADUCEO = Artefacto CaduceoArtifact Caduceusmonstruo de efectoluzhada516002400 |ARTEFACTOCHAKRAM = Artefacto ChakramArtifact Chakrammonstruo de efectoluzhada519002000 |ARTEFACTODERESONANCIA = Artefacto de ResonanciaResonance Devicecarta mágicamágicanormal |ARTEFACTODURANDARETE = Artefacto DurandareteArtifact Durendalmonstruo xyzluzhada524002100 |ARTEFACTOEGIDA = Artefacto ÉgidaArtifact Aegismonstruo de efectoluzhada512002500 |ARTEFACTOESCUDOAQUILES = Artefacto EscudoaquilesArtifact Achilleshieldmonstruo de efectoluzhada515002200 |ARTEFACTOFAILNAUGHT = Artefacto FailnaughtArtifact Failnaughtmonstruo de efectoluzhada520001600 |ARTEFACTOGUADAÑA = Artefacto GuadañaArtifact Scythemonstruo de efectoluzhada52200900 |ARTEFACTOLABRYS = Artefacto LabrysArtifact Labrysmonstruo de efectoluzhada523001000 |ARTEFACTOLANCEA = Artefacto LanceaArtifact Lanceamonstruo de efectoluzhada517002300 |ARTEFACTOMORALLTACH = Artefacto MoralltachArtifact Moralltachmonstruo de efectoluzhada521001400 |ARTEFACTOSDESENCADENADOS = Artefactos DesencadenadosArtifacts Unleashedcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ARTEHERALDICOAVANZADO = Arte Heráldico AvanzadoAdvanced Heraldry Artcarta mágicamágicanormal |ARTEMISPRODIGA = Artemis PródigaBountiful Artemismonstruo de efectoluzhada416001700 |ARTERITUALAVANZADO = Arte Ritual AvanzadoAdvanced Ritual Artcarta mágicamágicade ritual |ARTIFACTACHILLESHIELD = Artefacto EscudoaquilesArtifact Achilleshieldmonstruo de efectoluzhada515002200 |ARTIFACTAEGIS = Artefacto ÉgidaArtifact Aegismonstruo de efectoluzhada512002500 |ARTIFACTBEAGALLTACH = Artefacto BeagalltachArtifact Beagalltachmonstruo de efectoluzhada514002100 |ARTIFACTCADUCEUS = Artefacto CaduceoArtifact Caduceusmonstruo de efectoluzhada516002400 |ARTIFACTCHAKRAM = Artefacto ChakramArtifact Chakrammonstruo de efectoluzhada519002000 |ARTIFACTDURENDAL = Artefacto DurandareteArtifact Durendalmonstruo xyzluzhada524002100 |ARTIFACTFAILNAUGHT = Artefacto FailnaughtArtifact Failnaughtmonstruo de efectoluzhada520001600 |ARTIFACTIGNITION = Encendido del ArtefactoArtifact Ignitioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ARTIFACTLABRYS = Artefacto LabrysArtifact Labrysmonstruo de efectoluzhada523001000 |ARTIFACTLANCEA = Artefacto LanceaArtifact Lanceamonstruo de efectoluzhada517002300 |ARTIFACTMORALLTACH = Artefacto MoralltachArtifact Moralltachmonstruo de efectoluzhada521001400 |ARTIFACTSANCTUM = Santuario del ArtefactoArtifact Sanctumcarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTIFACTSCYTHE = Artefacto GuadañaArtifact Scythemonstruo de efectoluzhada52200900 |ARTIFACTSUNLEASHED = Artefactos DesencadenadosArtifacts Unleashedcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ARTILUGIOAMARILLO = Artilugio AmarilloYellow Gadgetmonstruo de efectotierramáquina412001200 |ARTILUGIODEESCAPECOMPULSIVO = Artilugio de Escape CompulsivoCompulsory Escape Devicecarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTILUGIODEEVACUACIONCOMPULSIVA = Artilugio de Evacuación CompulsivaCompulsory Evacuation Devicecarta de trampatrampanormal |ARTILUGIOROJO = Artilugio RojoRed Gadgetmonstruo de efectotierramáquina413001500 |ARTILUGIOVERDE = Artilugio VerdeGreen Gadgetmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41400600 |ARTILLEROLAVAL = Artillero LavalLaval Blastermonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero41200800 |ARTISTAMIGOAMIGOBURRO = Artistamigo AmigoburroPerformapal Friendonkeymonstruo de efectotierrabestia31600600 |ARTISTAMIGOBUFANDALEON = Artistamigo BufandaleónPerformapal Fire Muffliomonstruo péndulofuegobestia3800800 |ARTISTAMIGOCALEIDOSCORPIO = Artistamigo CaleidoscorpioPerformapal Kaleidoscorpmonstruo pénduloluzinsecto61002300 |ARTISTAMIGOCARTABRUJA = Artistamigo CartabrujaPerformapal Trump Witchmonstruo péndulooscuridadlanzador de conjuros1100100 |ARTISTAMIGOCOMPAÑAGA = Artistamigo CompañagaPerformapal Partnagamonstruo péndulotierrareptil55002100 |ARTISTAMIGOGARRAPLATEADA = Artistamigo Garra PlateadaEntermate Silver Clawmonstruo péndulooscuridadbestia41800700 |ARTISTAMIGOHIPOGENIAL = Artistamigo Hipo GenialPerformapal Hip Hippomonstruo de efectotierrabestia3800800 |ARTISTAMIGOMAGODEPENDULO = Artistamigo Mago de PénduloPerformapal Pendulum Magicianmonstruo péndulotierralanzador de conjuros41500800 |ARTISTAMIGOPATASDEAGUA = Artistamigo Patas de AguaPerformapal Skeeter Swimmermonstruo de efectoaguainsecto45001600 |ARTISTAMIGOPEZESPADA = Artistamigo Pez EspadaPerformapal Sword Fishmonstruo de efectoaguapez2600600 |ARTISTAMIGOPINCHAGUILA = Artistamigo PincháguilaPerformapal Spike Eaglemonstruo de efectovientobestia alada2900900 |ARTISTAMIGORINOCERONTETRUENO = Artistamigo Rinoceronte TruenoEntermate Thunderhinomonstruo de efectoluzroca32001800 |ARTISTAMIGOSAPOTRAIDOR = Artistamigo Sapo TraidorPerformapal Turn Toadmonstruo pénduloaguaaqua20800 |ARTISTAMIGOSELLOTORTUGA = Artistamigo SellotortugaPerformapal Plus Turtlemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua41001800 |ARTISTAMIGOSERPIENTELATIGO = Artistamigo Serpiente LátigoPerformapal Whip Snakemonstruo de efectotierrareptil41700900 |ARTISTAMIGOTIGREGUERRERO = Artistamigo Tigre GuerreroEntermate Warrior Tigermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia41700500 |ARTISTAMIGOTOPOFELIZ = Artistamigo TopofelizPerformapal Cheermolemonstruo péndulotierrabestia26001000 |ARTISTAMIGOTRAMPOLINCE = Artistamigo TrampolincePerformapal Trampolynxmonstruo péndulotierrabestia2300300 |ARTISTAOSCURO = Artista OscuroDark Artistmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio36001400 |ARTORIGUSKINGOFTHENOBLEKNIGHTS = Artorigus, Rey Noble CaballeroArtorigus, King of the Noble Knightsmonstruo xyzluzguerrero420002000 |ARTORIGUSREYNOBLECABALLERO = Artorigus, Rey Noble CaballeroArtorigus, King of the Noble Knightsmonstruo xyzluzguerrero420002000 |ASALTANTEDD = Asaltante D.D.D.D. Assailantmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero417001600 |ASALTANTEDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Asaltante del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Assailantmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001500 |ASALTANTEDETIERRABUGROTH = Asaltante de Tierra BugrothGround Attacker Bugrothmonstruo normaltierramáquina415001000 |ASALTANTENOCTURNO = Asaltante NocturnoNight Assailantmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio3200500 |ASALTOAGHQ = Asalto a GHQAssault on GHQcarta de trampatrampanormal |ASALTODESCARTADO = Asalto DescartadoScrubbed Raidcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ASALTORRAPAZHALCONELEVADO = Asaltorrapaz - Halcón ElevadoRaid Raptors - Rise Falconmonstruo xyzoscuridadbestia alada41002000 |ASALTORRAPAZLANIUSINVISIBLE = Asaltorrapaz - Lanius InvisibleRaid Raptors - Vanishing Rainiasmonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada413001600 |ASALTORRAPAZLECHUZAVIOLENTA = Asaltorrapaz - Lechuza ViolentaRaid Raptors - Force Strixmonstruo xyzoscuridadbestia alada41002000 |ASCENDINGSOUL = Alma en AscensoAscending Soulcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ASCENSIONSKYDRAGON = Drascension el Dragón Celestial SupremoAscension Sky Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón10?3000 |ASCENSODELDIOSSERPIENTE = Ascenso del Dios SerpienteRise of the Snake Deitycarta de trampatrampanormal |ASCETICISMOFTHESIXSAMURAI = Ascetismo de los Seis SamuráisAsceticism of the Six Samuraicarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ASCETISMODELOSSEISSAMURAIS = Ascetismo de los Seis SamuráisAsceticism of the Six Samuraicarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ASESINOCHASCADRAGONSILVANO = Asesino Chascadragón SilvanoSylvan Snapdrassinagonmonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta1900400 |ASESINODOBLELAVAL = Asesino Doble LavalLaval Dual Slashermonstruo de sincroníafuegoguerrero52400200 |ASESINOFOTONICO = Asesino FotónicoPhoton Slashermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero521001000 |ASLEEPATTHESWITCH = Dormido durante la GuardiaAsleep at the Switchcarta de trampatrampanormal |ASLLAPISCUINMORTALTERRESTRE = Aslla piscu, Inmortal TerrestreEarthbound Immortal Aslla piscumonstruo de efectooscuridadbestia alada1025002500 |ASMODEOEXPLOSIVO = Asmodeo ExplosivoBlast Asmodianmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio31000300 |ASMODIANERRANTE = Asmodian ErranteStray Asmodianmonstruo de efectofuegodemonio313001700 |ASSAULTARMOR = Armadura de AsaltoAssault Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ASSAULTBEAST = Bestia de AtaqueAssault Beastmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia419001200 |ASSAULTCOUNTER = Contra AtaqueAssault Countercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |ASSAULTDOG = Perro de AtaqueAssault Dogmonstruo de efectotierrabestia41200800 |ASSAULTMERCENARY = Mercenario de AtaqueAssault Mercenarymonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41800300 |ASSAULTMODEACTIVATE = Activar Modo de AtaqueAssault Mode Activatecarta de trampatrampanormal |ASSAULTONGHQ = Asalto a GHQAssault on GHQcarta de trampatrampanormal |ASSAULTOVERLOAD = Sobrecarga de AtaqueAssault Overloadcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ASSAULTREVIVAL = Renovación del AtaqueAssault Revivalcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ASSAULTSLASH = Cuchillada de AtaqueAssault Slashcarta de trampatrampanormal |ASSAULTSPIRITS = Espíritus de AtaqueAssault Spiritscarta de trampatrampanormal |ASSAULTTELEPORT = Teleportación de AtaqueAssault Teleportcarta mágicamágicanormal |ASTELCABALLEROSEFIRABYUUTO = Astelcaballero Sefirá ByuutoAstellarknight Sephirabuthmonstruo pénduloluzdemonio419000 |ASTELLARKNIGHTSEPHIRABUTH = Astelcaballero Sefirá ByuutoAstellarknight Sephirabuthmonstruo pénduloluzdemonio419000 |ASTRALBARRIER = Barrera AstralAstral Barriercarta de trampatrampacontinua |ASTUCIADELOSSEISSAMURAIS = Astucia de los Seis SamuráisCunning of the Six Samuraicarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ASURAPRIEST = Sacerdote de AsuraAsura Priestmonstruo spiritluzhada417001200 |ASUSTADODELABATALLA = Asustado de la BatallaBattle-Scarredcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ASWANAPPARITION = Aparición de AswanAswan Apparitionmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio3500500 |ATACALALUNA = ¡Ataca la Luna!Attack the Moon!carta mágicamágicacontinua |ATACANTEDELTA = Atacante DeltaDelta Attackercarta mágicamágicanormal |ATACANTEMAQUINA = Atacante MáquinaMachine Attackermonstruo normaltierramáquina516001300 |ATACARYRECIBIR = Atacar y RecibirAttack and Receivecarta de trampatrampanormal |ATAJOALSACRIFICIO = Atajo al SacrificioByroad Sacrificecarta de trampatrampanormal |ATAQUECOMBINADO = Ataque CombinadoCombination Attackcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ATAQUECONTODALAFUERZA = Ataque con toda la FuerzaFull-Force Strikecarta mágicamágicanormal |ATAQUECRUZADO = Ataque CruzadoCross Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |ATAQUEDEGAINER = Ataque de GainerAttack Gainermonstruo cantantetierraguerrero100 |ATAQUEDEICARO = Ataque de ÍcaroIcarus Attackcarta de trampatrampanormal |ATAQUEDELARATAACORRALADA = Ataque de la Rata AcorraladaAttack of the Cornered Ratcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ATAQUEDELOSSEISEXPLOSIONDETRUENO = Ataque de los Seis - Explosión de TruenoSix Strike - Thunder Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |ATAQUEDELOSSEISIMPACTOTRIPLE = Ataque de los Seis - Impacto TripleSix Strike - Triple Impactcarta mágicamágicanormal |ATAQUEDOBLE = Ataque DobleDouble Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |ATAQUEDOBLEFLANQUEADO = Ataque Doble FlanqueadoTwo-Pronged Attackcarta de trampatrampanormal |ATAQUEDRACONICO = Ataque DracónicoDragonic Attackcarta mágicamágicade equipo |ATAQUEIMPENETRABLE = Ataque ImpenetrableImpenetrable Attackcarta de trampatrampanormal |ATAQUEKAMINARI = Ataque KaminariKaminari Attackmonstruo de fusiónvientotrueno519001400 |ATAQUEMAGICOOSCURO = Ataque Mágico OscuroDark Magic Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |ATAQUETOTAL = Ataque TotalAll-Out Attackscarta de trampatrampacontinua |ATAQUEUNIDO = Ataque UnidoUnion Attackcarta mágicamágicanormal |ATARALAGRAVEDAD = Atar a la GravedadGravity Bindcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ATAUDOSCURO = Ataúd OscuroDark Coffincarta de trampatrampanormal |ATEAMTRAPDISPOSALUNIT = Equipo A Unidad de Desactivación de TrampasA-Team: Trap Disposal Unitmonstruo de efectofuegomáquina2300400 |ATENCION = ¡Atención!Attention!carta de trampatrampanormal |ATENEA = AteneaAthenamonstruo de efectoluzhada72600800 |ATENUADORDEBATALLA = Atenuador de BatallaBattle Fadermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |ATERRIZAJEVERTICAL = Aterrizaje VerticalVertical Landingcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |ATHENA = AteneaAthenamonstruo de efectoluzhada72600800 |ATLANTEANATTACKSQUAD = Escuadrón de Ataque AtlantisAtlantean Attack Squadmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina314000 |ATLANTEANDRAGOONS = Infantes Montados de AtlantisAtlantean Dragoonsmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina418000 |ATLANTEANHEAVYINFANTRY = Infantería Pesada de AtlantisAtlantean Heavy Infantrymonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina201600 |ATLANTEANMARKSMAN = Tirador de AtlantisAtlantean Marksmanmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina314000 |ATLANTEANPIKEMAN = Piquero de AtlantisAtlantean Pikemanmonstruo normalaguaserpiente marina214000 |ATOMICFIREFLY = Luciérnaga AtómicaAtomic Fireflymonstruo de efectoluzinsecto1100200 |ATOMICSCRAPDRAGON = Dragón de Chatarra AtómicaAtomic Scrap Dragonmonstruo de sincroníatierradragón1032002400 |ATONEWITHTHESWORD = Uno con la EspadaAt One With the Swordcarta de trampatrampanormal |ATRACCIONDETERRAFIRMA = Atracción de Terra FirmaTerra Firma Gravitycarta de trampatrampanormal |ATRACTIVODELAOSCURIDAD = Atractivo de la OscuridadAllure of Darknesscarta mágicamágicanormal |ATRAPADORAATRAX = Atrapadora AtraxTraptrix Atraxmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto418001000 |ATRAPADORAMIRMELEONTIDA = Atrapadora MirmeleóntidaTraptrix Myrmeleomonstruo de efectotierrainsecto416001200 |ATRAPADORANEPENTHES = Atrapadora NepenthesTraptrix Nepenthesmonstruo de efectotierraplanta48002000 |ATRAPAENEMIGOSALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Atrapa-enemigos Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Enemy Catchermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina618001800 |ATRAPAFLINTS = AtrapaFlintsFlint Lockmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina41500800 |ATRASALACASILLAUNO = Atrás a la Casilla UnoBack to Square Onecarta mágicamágicanormal |ATRASBRIBON = ¡Atrás, Bribón!Begone, Knave!carta de trampatrampacontinua |ATRAVESAR = ¡Atravesar!Breakthrough!carta de trampatrampanormal |ATTACKANDRECEIVE = Atacar y RecibirAttack and Receivecarta de trampatrampanormal |ATTACKGAINER = Ataque de GainerAttack Gainermonstruo cantantetierraguerrero100 |ATTACKOFTHECORNEREDRAT = Ataque de la Rata AcorraladaAttack of the Cornered Ratcarta de trampatrampacontinua |ATTACKPHEROMONES = Feromonas de AtaqueAttack Pheromonescarta mágicamágicacontinua |ATTACKREFLECTORUNIT = Unidad Reflectante de AtaquesAttack Reflector Unitcarta de trampatrampanormal |ATTACKTHEMOON = ¡Ataca la Luna!Attack the Moon!carta mágicamágicacontinua |ATTENTION = ¡Atención!Attention!carta de trampatrampanormal |ATTRAFFICCONTROL = Control de AtaqueAttraffic Controlcarta mágicamágicacontinua |ATURDIRALATRAMPA = Aturdir a la TrampaTrap Stuncarta de trampatrampanormal |AULLIDODELESCOLTADEBATALLA = Aullido del Escolta de BatallaBattleguard Howlingcarta de trampatrampanormal |AULLIDODELVIENTO = Aullido del VientoHowl of the Wildcarta de trampatrampacontinua |AUMENTADORFOTONICO = Aumentador FotónicoPhoton Boostercarta mágicamágicanormal |AUMENTADORRAPIDO = Aumentador RápidoQuick Boostercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |AUMENTADORREVESTIDO = Aumentador RevestidoOverlay Boostermonstruo de efectoluzguerrero520000 |AUMENTODELASINCRONIA = Aumento de la SincroníaSynchro Boostcarta mágicamágicade equipo |AUMENTODELREVESTIMIENTODELOSNUMEROS = Aumento del Revestimiento de los NúmerosNumbers Overlay Boostcarta de trampatrampanormal |AUMENTODEMORAL = Aumento de MoralMorale Boostcarta mágicamágicacontinua |AUMENTOHERALDICO = Aumento HeráldicoHeraldry Augmentationcarta mágicamágicade campo |AUMENTONEGRO = AumentonegroBlackboostcarta de trampatrampanormal |AUMENTOTURBO = Aumento TurboTurbo Boostermonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |AURAUTOPICA = Aura UtópicaUtopian Auracarta de trampatrampanormal |AURKUSDRUIDALUMINOSO = Aurkus, Druida LuminosoAurkus, Lightsworn Druidmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia312001800 |AURKUSLIGHTSWORNDRUID = Aurkus, Druida LuminosoAurkus, Lightsworn Druidmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia312001800 |AURORAPARAGON = Parangón de la AuroraAurora Paragonmonstruo de efectoluzhada415001000 |AURORAWING = Ala de la AuroraAurora Wingmonstruo de efectoaguabestia alada412001600 |AUSSAAVALANCHADORA = Aussa AvalanchadoraAvalanching Aussamonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros48001500 |AUSSALAENCANTADORADELATIERRA = Aussa la Encantadora de la TierraAussa the Earth Charmermonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros35001500 |AUSSATHEEARTHCHARMER = Aussa la Encantadora de la TierraAussa the Earth Charmermonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros35001500 |AUTOBUSDERECORRIDOTURISTICODELINFRAMUNDO = Autobús de Recorrido Turístico del InframundoTour Bus From the Underworldmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310001000 |AUTOBUSDERECORRIDOTURISTICODELOSREINOSPROHIBIDOS = Autobús de Recorrido Turístico de los Reinos ProhibidosTour Bus To Forbidden Realmsmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio36001000 |AUTOCARDD = Autocard DCardcar Dmonstruo de efectotierramáquina2800400 |AUTOMATICLASER = Láser AutomáticoAutomatic Lasercarta de trampatrampanormal |AUTOMOMIFICACION = AutomomificaciónSelf-Mummificationcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |AUTONOMOUSACTIONUNIT = Unidad de Acción AutónomaAutonomous Action Unitcarta mágicamágicade equipo |AUTORIDADSOLEMNE = Autoridad SolemneSolemn Authoritycarta de trampatrampacontinua |AVALANCHINGAUSSA = Aussa AvalanchadoraAvalanching Aussamonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros48001500 |AVALON = AvalonAvaloncarta de trampatrampanormal |AVANCEDECARTAS = Avance de CartasCard Advancecarta mágicamágicanormal |AVANCEDELOSMONARCAS = Avance de los MonarcasMarch of the Monarchscarta mágicamágicacontinua |AVANCEGISHKI = Avance GishkiGishki Avancemonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros41500800 |AVANCEHEROICO = Avance HeroicoHeroic Advancecarta de trampatrampanormal |AVARICIA = AvariciaGreedcarta de trampatrampacontinua |AVATARDELAJARRA = Avatar de la JarraAvatar of The Potmonstruo de efectotierraroca312001300 |AVATARDELALTOREYDEFUEGOGARUNIX = Avatar del Alto Rey de Fuego GarunixFire King High Avatar Garunixmonstruo de efectofuegobestia alada827001700 |AVATARDELESPIRITUBESTIAPINGUINERO = Avatar del Espíritu Bestia PingüineroNoble Spirit Beast Rampentamonstruo de efectovientobestia41600400 |AVATARDELREYDEFUEGOBARONG = Avatar del Rey de Fuego BarongFire King Avatar Barongmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia41800200 |AVATARDELREYDEFUEGOGARUNIX = Avatar del Rey de Fuego GarunixFire King Avatar Garunixmonstruo de efectofuegobestia alada37001700 |AVATARDELREYDEFUEGOKIRIN = Avatar del Rey de Fuego KirinFire King Avatar Kirinmonstruo de efectofuegobestia31000200 |AVATARDELREYDEFUEGOYAKSHA = Avatar del Rey de Fuego YakshaFire King Avatar Yakshamonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia41800200 |AVATAROFTHEPOT = Avatar de la JarraAvatar of The Potmonstruo de efectotierraroca312001300 |AVEDECRANEO = Ave de CráneoSkullbirdmonstruo de fusiónvientobestia alada619001700 |AVEDECRANEOROJO = Ave de Cráneo RojoSkull Red Birdmonstruo normalvientobestia alada415501200 |AVEDEFE = Ave de FeFaith Birdmonstruo normalvientobestia alada415001100 |AVEMAXIMADELVALLEBRUMOSO = Ave Máxima del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Apex Avianmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada727002000 |AVEMONSTRUOSA = Ave MonstruosaMonstrous Birdmonstruo normalvientobestia alada620001900 |AVENGINGKNIGHTPARSHATH = Parsath el Caballero VengadorAvenging Knight Parshathmonstruo de sincroníaluzhada826002100 |AVERAPAZDEASALTONIDO = Ave Rapaz de Asalto - NidoRaid Raptors - Nestcarta mágicamágicacontinua |AVERAPAZDEASALTORAPIDEZ = Ave Rapaz de Asalto - RapidezRaid Raptors - Readinesscarta de trampatrampanormal |AVIONDECOMBATEPATO = Avión de Combate PatoDuck Fightermonstruo de efectovientomáquina313001400 |AVIONDORADOCRONOMALO = Avión Dorado CronómaloChronomaly Golden Jetmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina413001400 |AVIONESPACIALLORDBRITISH = Avión Espacial Lord BritishLord British Space Fightermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina41200800 |AVIONFURTIVOQLIFUERTE = Avión Furtivo QlifuerteQliphort Aliasmonstruo péndulotierramáquina828001000 |AVISPONINZEKTOR = Avispón InzektorInzektor Hornetmonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto3500200 |AWAKENEDBRAVEWARRIORGAGAGIGO = Gagagigo el ElevadoAwakened Brave Warrior - Gagagigomonstruo xyzaguareptil429502800 |AWINGBEATOFGIANTDRAGON = El Batir de Alas del Dragón GiganteA Wingbeat of Giant Dragoncarta mágicamágicanormal |AXEDRAGONUTE = Draconiano del HachaAxe Dragonutemonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón420001200 |AXEOFDESPAIR = Hacha del DesesperoAxe of Despaircarta mágicamágicade equipo |AXEOFFOOLS = Hacha de TontosAxe of Foolscarta mágicamágicade equipo |AXERAIDER = Incursor del HachaAxe Raidermonstruo normaltierraguerrero417001150 |AYEAYEDEHIERRO = Aye-aye de HierroAye-Ironmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001800 |AYEIRON = Aye-aye de HierroAye-Ironmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001800 |AYERSROCKSUNRISE = Amanecer en Ayers RockAyers Rock Sunrisecarta mágicamágicanormal |AYUDADEEMERGENCIA = Ayuda de EmergenciaEmergency Assistancecarta mágicamágicanormal |AZOTADORDECADENA = Azotador de CadenaChain Thrashermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41000600 |AZTEKIPEDEELGUERREROGUSANO = Aztekipede, el Guerrero GusanoAztekipede, the Worm Warriormonstruo de efectotierrainsecto41900400 |AZTEKIPEDETHEWORMWARRIOR = Aztekipede, el Guerrero GusanoAztekipede, the Worm Warriormonstruo de efectotierrainsecto41900400 |AZUREEYESSILVERDRAGON = Dragón Plateado de Ojos CerúleosAzure-Eyes Silver Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón925003000 |AZZATHOTHHORDADEMALDAD = Azzathoth Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Azathothmonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil47501950 }}